


revolver

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brief Depictions of Violence, Brief Misogynistic Language, Casino Heist, Detective Ben Solo, Detective Rey Niima, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fighting Crime, Gambling, Gun Violence, I dont know a lot about crime so theres that, Knife Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Reylo - Freeform, Rivals to Lovers, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Undercover detectives, as well as a threesome, bisexual rey, brief depictions of gun and knife violence, but I promise theres smut, but also kylo ren, but its still reylo endgame, ill update the tags as I go a long, its a detective story but its still ACAB all day, leader of the first order crime ring, mentions of past f/f relationship, not a slow burn, organized crime violence, possessive ben solo but he still shares rey with bazine for one night, reylo au, what happens in vegas most definitely will not stay in vegas, yes I pulled some inspiration from rush hour 2 but dont let that deter you, yup there be murder but not anyone important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: Detective Rey Niima did not think that working with organized crime leader Kylo Ren (who is actually undercover Detective Ben Solo and the captain's son) would be in her job description. But when the two haughty rivals have to go undercover and fake a marriage to infiltrate one of the biggest First Order plots on the Las Vegas strip, it might be hard for what happens in Vegas to actually stay in Vegas.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Rey, Bazine Netal/Rey/Ben Solo, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 113
Kudos: 265
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES THIS IS ENTIRELY SELF-INDULGENT AND THERE'S GOING TO BE A LOT OF POINTLESS SMUT OKAY
> 
> I literally know nothing about being a detective (ACAB all day) or organized crime, so that may not be the main focus of this story. Just detective rivals with unmatched sexual tension while they pretend to be married to take down a massive organized crime ring. Like I said, self indulgent.
> 
> I hope you like the manip I made for the cover of this story, if you make anything feel free to tweet me @blessedreylo! Enjoy!

It should’ve started like any other day. The coffee machine in the break room was still spewing out black sludge, the three drunks that were brought in from the overnight shift are causing a ruckus in the holding cell and someone keeps stealing the motherfucking stapler off her desk. Detective Rey Niima has just about had it, but there’s nothing she loves more than working at the precinct in Sunrise Manor, Nevada. She takes pride in not only being the only woman in the force, but the one with more closed cases in the last month than most of the other detectives have had in the entire quarter. Of course she gets the occasional sexist comment or degrading stare, but as long as they know she always keeps her favorite revolver at her hip that they won’t give her no problems.

“Hey, Niima.” Finn states happily as he slides his swivel chair in front of her desk, taking her out of her thoughts. Finn is her only friend in this godforsaken place, so she’s always happy to talk to him and get a break from all these single-minded morons whose idea of a good time is how many donut holes they can fit in each cheek. “Do you mind running this down to the evidence room? I gotta finish this booking before I head out for the day.”

“Sure. Lord knows I’m dying to get my hands on a decapitated finger in a Disney princess Ziploc bag this morning.” she muses sarcastically, taking the bag with a smirk and heading out of the office. He gives her his thanks as she walks away, Rey turning to look at him with a smile before bumping into a heavy body. She may be petite but she’s strong, so thankfully she doesn’t go toppling over, but she suddenly feels a large pair of hands on her waist keeping her steady. 

“I’m so sorry, miss.” the deep voice attached to the strong hands say to her. She shakes her head and looks up to meet a pair of warm brown eyes. The first thing she can think of is how huge this man is, at least over six feet tall, with long black hair and some facial hair to match. He’s dressed in a red and black checkered flannel, a leather holster draped across big broad shoulders.

“No, no. I’m sorry, I should’ve looked where I was going.” she mutters, straightening herself out as she lets go of her waist. Now that she can focus, she stares at him with a little more scrutiny. He looks _so_ _familiar_ , but she knows he definitely doesn’t work in this precinct. Is he a cop from another county? District attorney? Her mind flashes a hundred miles a minute and then it _clicks_.

_Holy shit_.

He must see the realization on her face, because he quickly grabs her by the arm and drags her into one of the empty offices, shutting the door behind them. She opens her mouth to speak as her brows furrow, but he quickly puts one of his hands over her mouth. His other hand manages to catch both of her wrists before she can pull the gun from her holster, leaving her helpless.

“I’m gonna ask you not to scream, little miss.” he says firmly. She shakes his hand down from her mouth and bares her teeth to him, shoving herself into him.

“Or what, _Kylo Ren_?” she sneers. “You gonna have your guys come get me? Or will you just be a man and do the job yourself?”

She couldn’t believe that Kylo Ren of the notorious First Order crime mafia was here in her precinct like it was supposed to be the most normal thing in the world. Kylo had made a name for himself in the crime syndicate circle even though most people didn’t even know what he looked like. Against both her better judgement and orders from the captain, she’s been keeping tabs on him and other members of The First Order for the past year and a half in an attempt to finally land her a big enough case to see that she’s worth being promoted Head Detective. A few months ago she managed to get actual footage of Kylo Ren in one of his dealings, so that makes her one of the few living souls outside of the First Order who actually knows what he looks like. And now that he’s standing in front of her in the flesh, she doesn’t know what to do.

“Now listen here…” he pauses to look for a badge on her. Of course she never keeps it on her person, so she sighs and he allows her to pull her badge from her pocket and flip it open for him. “...Detective Niima. I have a reason for being here, I’m meeting with the Captain…”

“To turn yourself in?” she interjects coldly. He lets out an exasperated sigh as he lets go of her hands to pinch the bridge of his nose. She could go for her gun now that her hands are free but for some reason she doesn’t, almost as if she’s waiting for him to make the first move. Even in the midst of her rage she takes a moment to admire how uniquely shaped his nose is, how it frames the rest of his structured facial features. It’s annoying just how attractive he is in person, but she can’t let that distract her from tossing his ass in a cell the first chance she gets.

“No. Now you’re more than welcome to accompany me to the captain’s office, where I’m sure that he’ll explain the situation. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Fine, let’s go.” she states, opening the door and gesturing with her arm extended. “After you, _Mr. Ren_.” He rolls his eyes and stomps out, Rey making sure to follow him closely in case he tries to make a run for it. Not that she’s certain that she can outrun his long legs, but considers herself scrappy enough to try.

-

She’s halfway to the captain’s office when she remembers that she’s still holding a pinky finger in a plastic baggy, so she makes him go with her to the evidence room so she can keep an eye on him. He huffs in acquiesce but accompanies her anyway, making polite conversation with Snap at the desk as she deposits the appendage. She hates how charming he acts, if only they knew that this was _Kylo Ren_ that they were talking to. She eventually pushes him into the captain’s office, ready for the absolute reaming he’s about to get. 

“Captain Solo.” Rey declares, watching as the older man turns in his chair to face them. Captain Han Solo has been head of the investigative branch of the force for almost fifteen years, Rey getting to be a part of them for three of those. 

“Ben, you made it! I see you’ve met Rey.”

“What? No, Captain...this is Kylo Ren. From the First Order.” she explains haughtly.

“Ah, so you _have_ been doing those unauthorized searches, haven’t ya?” he chuckles. “Well, I guess we’re in need of some formal reintroductions. Detective Niima, this is Detective Ben Solo. My son.”

Her mouth gapes like a fish. “ _What_? But he’s…he’s…”

“Been undercover for the last two years." Ben supplies flatly, not even attempting to look at the awestruck look on her face. "Trying to infiltrate the First Order from the inside.” 

The captain nods. “And now he’s being promoted to Head Detective so we can get a move on the next phase of this plan.”

Rey’s heart drops, the sinking feeling of disappointment all too familiar but still hurts nonetheless. “Head--? But I thought that I--” she cuts herself off when she sees the captains face fall slightly, as if he’s just realized what she’s thinking.

“Look, I’m sorry kid. I know how hard you’ve been working. But...you’re just not ready yet.” 

“I...understand. Thank you, sir. I’m just gonna go…” she stutters, bowing her head and turning towards the door. Before she leaves she manages one last glance at Ben Solo, who’s eyes show something that looks like remorse. But there’s no way, this is Kylo Ren we’re talking about, there’s no way he cares about some lowly detective who didn’t get the promotion she wanted. There’s no way. 

-

She actively avoids Ben Solo for the next week, dodging him anytime she ends up alone in his proximity. The rest of the precinct seems to welcome him with open arms when the captain introduces him as his son and the new Head Detective. A few times she’s ended up alone in the break room or in the filing closet when he appears, but she quickly ducks out or finds an excuse to leave. The occurrences begin happening more frequently, almost making her believe that he’s trying to seek her out on purpose. He probably wants to rub it in her face, or mock her for mistrusting him when everyone else seems to love him but she refuses to give him the satisfaction. This all comes to a crescendo when she’s deep in the storage room sorting out some paperwork when he walks in, casually whistling with a cup of coffee in his large hand. She tries not to audibly groan at his presence, resuming her work as if she doesn’t notice him. 

“Afternoon, Niima.” he greets with a nod.

“Solo.” she states casually. He hovers near her like he wants to say something so she lets out a small huff and looks up at him. “To what do I owe the displeasure?”

“What? Can’t I just come and pay you a visit like an amicable gentleman?” he says with sarcastic enthusiasm. She slides the storage cabinet shut and turns to face him, her breath hitching when she realizes just how close he is. He has one arm outstretched to lean against the cabinet right by her head, only that amount of distance between them as he smirks.

“That would require you to be both amicable and a gentleman. I’m afraid you still have a long way to go on both fronts.” she quips back, crossing her arms. 

“Very clever, Niima. I’ll give you that one.” he coughs up a small laugh, a pair of dimples she’d never noticed peeking up from behind his beard. “Captain wants to see you in his office.”

She scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “So Head Detective entails being the captain’s lackey? Or is that just the perks of being his son?”

“Look here, sweetheart--”

“I’m not your sweetheart.”

“I’m just doing my job, so why don’t you take that stick out of your ass and come do yours?” Her hand comes up to slap him but he easily grabs her wrist to stop it midair. She struggles momentarily in his grip as he leans forward, his breath tickling her cheek. “You think you know me--”

“I know everything I need to know about you.” she grits out. 

“Is that so?” he smirks, releasing her wrist and setting it back at her side. She doesn’t break the intensity of her stare as she looks up at him, silently challenging him. He seems to accept it willingly, leaning in closer to cock his head to the side with a small smirk. “If you’re done checking me out, the captain still wants to see you.” 

Rey quickly tries to hide the annoyed flush on her face, storming past him and down the corridor to Captain Solo’s office. She can hear a soft chuckle behind her as he follows and tries to not let it rile her up further. _Punching the captain's son is not the way to get Head Detective, Rey_. 

Captain Solo is sitting with his feet kicked up on the desk and a newspaper in his hand when she storms in with Ben unfortunately still trailing behind her. He’s like some annoying shadow she can’t seem to get rid of, his burly looming presence always in the corner of her eye.

“You wanted to see me, Captain?” Rey states as her introduction, avoiding any preamble small talk. Ben shuts the door behind them and leans against it with his arms crossed over his chest. “Uh, do you have to stay here?” Rey bites out when she turns and notices him.

“I said the captain wants to see with you, I didn’t say the captain wants to see _just_ you.” he smirks and, oh, how she wishes she could kiss -- _kick_ \-- that stupid smirk off his face.

“You’re unbearable.” she mutters, rolling her eyes and taking the seat in front of the captains desk. He’s since dropped his feet back to the floor and is leaning on his elbows, surveying the interaction between the two of them with a scrutinizing eye.

“If you old married couple are done…” he begins, earning indignant scoffs and outburst from the two of them. “I have an assignment. The First Order are planning a big job down at some of the big hotels on the Strip. Ben, you said that Kylo Ren is very involved so we need you down there to find out what they’re doing so we can thwart it.” 

“Yeah, I know. But I still don’t understand why you brought her--”

“Rey, I want you and Ben to work together on this. I need you to go undercover with him--”

“Dad!” Ben interrupts scornfully. “I don’t need _backup_.”

“First of all, yes you do. Lord knows that if you had some back in Albuquerque you wouldn’t have that unsightly scar on your face.” the captain huffs. “And second of all, Rey isn’t going to be your backup. She’s going to be your partner on this. _Equals_.” 

Rey can’t help but smirk at the petulant way Ben moans in disagreement, pacing behind her chair. She makes eye contact with the captain momentarily, who gives her a knowing wink and smirk that makes her want to burst out laughing. 

“I accept, Captain.” Rey says smoothly, crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair. “What’s the assignment?”

“The First Order has been printing and laundering millions of dollars in high quality counterfeit money. The bills are so legit looking that the US Treasury can barely tell them apart with the naked eye. They’re planning on laundering this fake money through the big casinos so that they can cash it for clean untraceable cash. With Kylo Ren near the top of the First Order hierarchy, you’ll be posing as his wife--”

“Wait, what?” Rey exclaims, jumping up from her seat. She grits her teeth when she hears Ben Solo’s smug laughter behind her, flinching when he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder. "Why do I have to be his wife?"

"You think they're gonna believe that you're just his platonic friend that comes with him on a trip to Vegas?" the captain quips, raising an eyebrow. Rey opens her mouth to retort, but when she has none she clamps it shut. "That's what I thought." he chuckles. 

“Do you hear that, Niima?" he coos sarcastically in her ear as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind. "I get to dress you up all pretty and make you my _wifey_ …” She instinctively elbows him in the stomach, earning a satisfying groan from him as he releases her. 

The captain seems unperturbed with them, clearing his throat to continue. “Anyway...you two will be going in and trying to infiltrate the First Order and their plans. And try not to kill each other in the process.” he finishes casually, leaning back in his chair and tucking his hands behind his head. “Do we have a deal?”

Rey looks at Ben who looks back at her. There’s something that quickly flashes across his features that she can’t ascertain, but she ignores it for now. They both turn back to look at the captain and nod. As partners. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm so happy at the positive response I got for chapter 1! i'm really really excited about this one so thank you all for coming along on the journey! 
> 
> please let me know your thoughts, kudos and comments fill me with happiness 😊💕

Rey sits across from him in one of the harshly lit interrogation rooms on the far side of the station at the captain’s request, instructing them to work out the details of their mission so that they can leave within the next two days. She crosses her arms over her chest, leaning back in her chair as she stares at him. He looks massive in his typical black and red flannel, the brown leather holster strapped around his broad shoulders. He has a cup of coffee that looks almost childlike in his massive hands, Ben leaning forward with his elbows resting on the table, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Are you telling me you’re not even going to consider it?”

She scoffs back at him. “I’m not staying in the _lovers honeymoon suite_ at Caesars Palace with you.”

“Okay, well we have to make it look like we’re married.” he sighs with a hint of frustration. “I can get us a suite with two rooms if that’s what you really want, but in public you’re going to have to pretend like you like me.” 

“And what exactly does that entail?” she quips sarcastically. “You getting to squeeze my ass in the middle of a casino?”

His lips twitch into a short smile. “If we want to talk about your exhibitionism kink, I’m more than happy to--”

“ _Shut up_.” she huffs, waving her hands in the air to stop him. “Fine, you can hold my hand or whatever. What about clothes?”

He raises his eyebrow. “What _about_ clothes?”

“Kylo Ren’s wife can’t just show up in a t-shirt and jeans. I want a wardrobe budget.” She crosses her arms over her chest, refusing to break her stare. Yeah she may be acting like a brat, but she tells herself it’s only to help her get in character. 

He drags his hand over his face with a small groan. “Fine. We’ll go to those fancy shops when we get there. But I get to pick things out...lord knows I can’t have you looking like--”

“Don’t finish that sentence unless you want to lose your tongue, Solo.” she grits out, leaning forward on the table.

He smirks, leaning even closer until they’re mere inches away. “The only way I’m gonna lose my tongue is when it finds its way in your--”

“Are we done here?” she says a little too loudly, pushing herself up from her chair to break the moment of tension between them. He chuckles to himself, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He puts one of them between his annoyingly plush looking lips, flicking the lighter on until it sparks at the end and begins puffing smoke.

“Almost, sweetheart. We need a story. What’s your name, where did we meet, how long have we been together. Kylo Ren wasn’t really notorious for dating these past few years so I don’t want them to be suspicious that I show up after being MIA for 3 months with a whole wife.” He says all this while ceremoniously waving his cigarette between his fingers, Rey trying not to be fixated on the size of his hands. 

“My name is Kira. It was the name I used in the academy when I did my first undercover job. We met after whatever the hell happened to you in Albuquerque, I was just a waitress in a small town diner. You were _so_ in love with me you practically _begged_ me to marry you.” she says with a satisfying smirk. 

“Nuh uh, I don’t think that’s how it went, sweetheart.” he says shaking his head as he blows a fresh billow of smoke. “We met and I fucked you so good you would do _anything_ to be with me. So being the big beautiful romantic I am--” Rey interrupts to scoff at him. “I asked you to marry me...so that I could fuck my babygirl _exactly_ how she wants for the rest of her life.” 

“God, do you ever _not_ think about sex?” she groans. “That’s _not_ the story we’re telling people. And there’s not a chance in hell that any of that will be happening on this mission. So let’s be clear on that.”

He flashes another one of his smirks. “Whatever you say, wifey.” She groans again, knowing he’s definitely going to take advantage of using annoying pet names any chance he gets. They spend the next hour or so working out a few more logistical details, eventually calling it a night. They agree to leave tomorrow afternoon with Ben picking her up from her place so that they can drive into the city together. She begrudgingly agrees to wear her nicest outfit for when they check into the hotel, rolling her eyes when he offers some recommendations. She reaches out her hand to cordially shake on this deal of theirs, Ben switching the hand that’s holding his cigarette to envelop it in hers.

“ _Ugh_ , I don’t know how you can smoke those things. They’re disgusting.” Rey remarks offhandedly when he sticks the dying bud in its ashtray. She doesn’t notice the minor irritation on his face when she gathers her papers and exits the interrogation room with a meager goodbye. 

-

Rey smooths out her emerald silk blouse that’s loosely wrapped in a knot to flash a small sliver of her waist above her high waisted black jeans. Fiddling with her only pair of heels that she hasn’t worn since Rose’s wedding, she forces herself to get used to them because she’s almost certain she’s going to have to wear them every time they go out. Although she can’t believe that the captain trusted her with what’s definitely the biggest assignment of her career, she’s less than enthusiastic about having to spend significant time with Ben Solo. She still doesn’t fully trust that he’s not Kylo Ren acting as a double agent, not to mention how she already finds him crude, self-centered, arrogant, attractive--

A blaring car horn takes her out of her dangerous train of thought. She grabs the small bag of toiletries, casual clothes, laptop and gun she’s packed and makes her way out the door and down her driveway. Of course Ben Asshole Solo has a brand new blacked-out TIE Silencer, undoubtedly a perk of working for the First Order. 

Trying not to roll her eyes, she slides her way into the passenger seat and buckles her seatbelt. When he doesn’t immediately begin driving she turns to look at him, his dark sunglasses are on but she can almost feel the heavy gaze of his eyes dragging themselves down her body. She catches herself doing the same, realizing that she shaved his face completely clean, cut his hair an inch or two shorter and traded his oversized flannel for a crisp black suit and white button down.

“So, _this_ is Kylo Ren?” she muses casually. His lips twitch momentarily, using one finger to bring his sunglasses to the edge of his nose to look at her fully.

“And _this_ is Kira Ren…” he sighs, taking one last glance over before putting the car in drive and speeding off. 

Their twenty minute drive into Central Las Vegas is a relatively quiet one, the soft sound of a classic rock radio station filling the silence between their clipped conversation. Normally Rey hates going to the Strip, it’s nothing but a loud and bright tourist trap that’s crawling with crime, but something inside her is just a tiny bit excited. She’s going undercover on a huge operation, and will most likely get to live the high life thanks to Kylo Ren’s First Order money. Who knows, might not be such a bad gig.

They pull up to the front of the Bellagio as the sun begins to set on the horizon, the valet attendants practically dashing to open their doors and take the keys from Kylo’s hands. He doesn’t say anything to them, just hands one a couple twenty dollar bills before taking Rey by the waist and leading them into the building. 

“Welcome, Mr. Ren. We’re so glad to have you back staying with us.” the chipper young woman behind the reception desk says with a bright smile. “Your suite has been prepared for you, and of course you have full access to all the amenities on the property. Is there anything I can reserve or set up for you during your stay?”

“Thank you, Lindsay. Actually, the Missus and I plan on visiting the shops for a bit. Could you let Din know we’ll be on our way?”

“Absolutely, Mr. Ren! I’m sure you and your beautiful wife will find exactly what you’re looking for.”

He gives her a polite nod, taking the two room keys and placing them in his suit pocket. Rey watches as a pair of bellhops take their luggage, trying to keep her face stoic until they're out of sight walking through the casino. She recognizes that his hand still hasn’t left her waist but it doesn’t look like she seems to mind...they definitely want to make sure to keep up appearances of course. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen anything like that.” she murmurs. He gives her a short laugh, finally removing his sunglasses and tucking them into his jacket. 

“It definitely took some getting used to. Realizing that everyone would pretty much do what you asked either because you have money or they’re scared of you.” 

It’s a relatively short walk through the casino and main lobby until they reach the long corridor of shops. Bottega Veneta, Prada, Chanel, Fendi, Harry Winston and Valentino are just a few of the shops she sees as they make their way down to meet whoever this Din person is. She’s never even thought to step foot in these kinds of stores, and now she’s going to have to pretend like this is just any old trip to the mall for clothes with her rich ass mafia husband. 

A tall attractive man with a beard and a colorful button down shirt approaches them with a smile and open arms. 

“Mr. Ren! So good to see you again. And who might this beautiful creature be?” he coos, taking one of her hands and giving her a slow twirl. Rey can’t help but be instantly charmed by this man, his warm smile and the personality to match being exactly what she needs.

“Din, this is my wife Kira. Kira, this is Din Djarin, one of the elite personal shoppers on the West Coast. He’ll help you pick out what you need.”

“With a beauty like you, the clothes will be practically begging you to wear them!” he cheers, causing her to laugh and Ben to momentarily smile. “Come along, darling. Let’s have some fun.”

-

It actually does end up being quite fun shopping with Din and Ben. Ben mostly hangs out in the background or sits on whatever couch is available, while Din and Rey go store to store picking out pieces for her to wear during their stay. She can’t deny that he’s excellent at his job, picking out dresses, blouses and shoes that she would never dream of wearing that end up looking amazing on her when she tries them on. The employees at every store coo about how beautiful she is while offering her champagne, trying to persuade Din to offer her more pieces.

She barely notices when Ben slips out while they're in the Gucci store, citing that he has to take care of something and will be right back. She’s in the middle of trying on a simple slip dress when Din comes in.

“My darling, there is something that we haven’t yet gotten for you that I think the stores here might not be able to provide.” he says cautiously. Rey raises an eyebrow at him, silently asking for him to continue. “ _Lingerie_.”

“Oh!” she chokes out, not expecting that to be something she’d need to purchase. Of course she brought her sensible underwear and bras as needed but she didn’t think she’d need that. She can’t just tell this man no, what kind of young rich newlywed couple doesn’t need lingerie? She can’t look suspicious, so she has to play the part. “Um, yes. Of course, how could we forget? What do you suggest we do?”

“I will just go ahead and take your measurements here, personally do some shopping for you. I’m thinking Agent Provocateur, none of that Victoria Secret bullshit. And I’ll have them sent straight up to your suite, I’m sure Mr. Ren will be delighted by the surprise!”

“Oh, he’ll definitely be surprised.” she mumbles quietly through a forced smile. Din just nods his head enthusiastically exiting the fitting room so that she can change. Once they ring out the last of their transaction, Rey’s not sure exactly how much they bought or even nearly how much they spent. Din ensures her that everything would be directly delivered to their suite so she wouldn’t have to carry the bags around. Right as they’re walking out, Ben returns with his hands in his pockets and a soft smile. 

“Did you have fun, sweetheart?” Ben says, taking Rey’s waist and kissing her on the forehead. Wow, he’s really good at playing the part.

“Yes, Din is an absolute treasure.” She gives the man a genuine smile, absolutely loving her time with him. She was expecting him to be a snobby boring shopper, but he actually made her feel incredibly comfortable with his charm and wits.

“Oh please, darling. You were the perfect muse!” he replies enthusiastically. “You’re a very lucky man, Mr. Ren.”

“I completely agree.” he nods, glancing down at Rey for a moment. “I can’t thank you enough for seeing us on such short notice, Din.”

“Absolutely, sir. All the purchases should be in your room when you get there. Besides the extra things I need to get.” he says, flashing Rey a quick wink. Rey tries not to turn pink at the thought, hoping that Ben won’t question it. They say their goodbyes, Ben and Rey making their way to the elevators. 

“Well, that was fun. Who knew shopping could be so exhausting?” she laments playfully as they head into an empty elevator. She expects him to finally let go of her now that there’s no one to put on an act for, but she stays comfortably at his side, watching as the numbers on the elevator climb higher and higher. 

“I hope you’re not too tired. We got invited to dinner tonight with some of my...associates.”

  
She tenses for a moment. “ _First Order_ associates.”

“Yes, but the harmless ones.”

“ _Harmless First Order associates?_ Huh, what an oxymoron.” she scoffs. She hears the deep rumble of what sounds like a suppressed laugh and can’t help but turn and smirk at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

She gasps softly when they enter the main foyer of their penthouse. He had told her that it was called the Grand Lakeview Suite, 3000 square feet of luxury equipped with two master bedrooms with their own bathrooms, steam room, sauna, living room and the most stunning view of the famous Bellagio fountain show from the pool balcony. The suite is practically bleeding in opulence, rich red and cream colored decor making it feel inherently home-like. Ben allows her to explore, following her slowly as she marvels at all the amenities. 

“I can’t believe this is where you normally stay.” she breathes.

“I actually usually stay in one of the smaller one bedroom suites. But I wanted to respect your wishes and give you your own.” She turns to look at him somewhat in awe, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he gives her a small shrug.

A smile softens her features as she takes in how inherently innocent he looks in this moment. “Thank you.”

“I’m not a total asshole.” he quips with a playful smirk.

She laughs while shaking her head, enjoying this more lighthearted version of him. “We’ll see about that.”

-

She manages to squeeze in a small power nap and shower before she’s preparing for dinner with Ben and his First Order associates. She’s getting a bit antsy as she thinks about the fact that the mission is officially starting. Tonight she’s going to focus on getting some key intel that might help them in discovering where the counterfeit money is and how they plan on using it. But first she needs to figure out how the hell to perfect her winged eyeliner. She definitely wears makeup a lot of the time, but her usual is not going to cut it in this crowd. Din made sure to send her up with some extra eyeshadow palettes and lipsticks from Sephora to help compliment the outfits he picked out, so she’s trying to navigate those as she gets ready at the vanity mirror.

Ben has been off on his own since she left to her room to take a nap, Rey finding herself missing him slightly. It’s clear that his intense Kylo Ren persona will turn on the second they step foot downstairs, so she has to make sure she can also play her part just as well. She can’t deny it’s kind of nice having someone to hold her waist and kiss her forehead and say cute things to her, but she needs to remember that this is all an act...there’s no way there’s any real feelings between them. 

After debating the dozens of dresses she picked out, she goes for a simple black satin slip dress with a dipped neckline. It’s pretty short all things considered, but the way the fabric drapes around her waist and hips makes her feel like the rich sexy wife she’s supposed to be. She pairs it with a classic Louboutin heel and a small Chanel clutch and instantly feels like she has more money on her body than the cost of her car. She steps out into the living room where Ben is sitting at the couch on his phone, his head perking up at the sound of her heels clicking on the marble floors.

“Well? Too much? Not enough?” Rey says uneasily, giving him a slow twirl. She’s never seen his eyes this wide, and as much as she can tell he’s trying to keep a passive face she knows she’s absolutely nailed it. 

“Uh...no. It’s...perfect.” he chokes out, running a hand through his hair.

“Okay, good. Because I also wanted to make sure I could fit this bad boy too.” she says, quickly lifting the slit of her dress to reveal a thigh holster holding her small revolver. Ben has quite the coughing fit at the sight, Rey looking up with an unassuming smile. 

“You really sure you ought to be carrying that thing around?”

“I never go anywhere without BB. Especially if we’re gonna be around all your First Order cronies. Gotta be prepared if shit hits the fan.” His face softens slightly as he chuckles, turning to grab something from the large desk in the corner. 

“There’s one more thing you need to wear.” he says softly, pulling a small box from behind his back. She can see the Harry Winston logo etched across the top and her breath hitches in her throat. He opens the box to reveal what is quite possibly the most beautiful diamond ring she’s ever seen in her life. It’s got a thin silver band with a large cushion cut diamond in the center surrounded by small pave diamonds. “You can’t really be Mrs. Ren without a ring.”

And then her heart sinks for a moment, this is just pretend. This isn’t a real ring for her, this is for show. For their _fake_ marriage. For the _mission_ that they’re on. She quickly comes back to reality, plucking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto her finger as unceremoniously as possible. Having him put it on her would be just too real for her to bear. 

“Thank you.” she says softly with a smile. He nods, holding out his arm. She takes it and they begin walking to the elevator, ready to get this show on the road. 

-

Joël Robuchon at the MGM Grand is quite possibly the most First Order restaurant they could’ve picked in the entire state of Nevada. Dark black and purple decor, crystal chandeliers, a million different plates and silverware, it’s definitely the most elite dining experience you could possibly have. She and Ben enter into the private dining room they had reserved, already full of about five other men and three other women at their places. 

Ben keeps her close as they make their greetings, meeting the men known as Datoo, Rodinon, Thanisson, and Unamo. The last one she meets is a pale man with slicked back red hair known as Hux, a name she recognizes from when she was secretly watching Kylo Ren. He’s pretty high up on the First Order hierarchy, almost as close as Kylo but still not as much power. It puts her a little at ease knowing that Ben holds the highest rank in the room, it would give them a little sense of control in case things go haywire. 

“Ah...Mrs. Kira Ren.” Hux beams with a devilish grin. “Congratulations are in order, I never thought that this one would ever find someone willing to marry him.” She offers a curt smile, allowing him to take her hand and press a kiss to her knuckles. Ben’s hand tenses around her waist, but seems to relax when Hux pulls away. Ben tucks her into the chair next to the one at the head of the table so he can take that one as an army of servers begin plating appetizers in front of them. 

Everyone makes small talk throughout the night, Rey getting to pick up small bits and pieces about plans they’re discussing. From what she can gather, most of the women are either girlfriends or dates, and it doesn’t seem like there’s many women in the First Order to begin with.

What a pity.

About halfway through dessert a hand comes to rest on her knee, Rey looking up to meet Ben’s eyes. He’s silently asking if she’s okay and she responds with a nod, a small smile appearing on his face. 

“Ren, you simply must tell us how you and the Missus met. I’m sure it’s quite the story!” Hux exclaims from the other side of the table. Everyone else murmurs in agreement. Ben stammers for a moment, trying to remember what story they had agreed upon before Rey interrupts.

“Well actually, Mr. Hux...” Rey begins in her prettiest voice. “I met Kylo where I was waitressing down in Albuquerque a few months ago and instantly fell head over heels for him! I knew he was the one and wouldn’t take no for an answer. And then before he was planning to leave, he surprised me with a ring and asked me to join him. The rest is history I guess!” She captivates the entire table with her story, Ben included. They all coo and clap, Rey blushing and giggling to really sell it. He’s stunned, she could’ve easily made it look like he pined over her (which wouldn’t have been too much of an exaggeration), his eyes flicking over to meet hers. He leans over to her and she leans over to him to speak in hushed tones.

“So that’s what we’re going with, huh?” he whispers with a chuckle.

“I had to sell you as a big macho alpha so that these guys would trust you more. They won’t suspect anything about me if I’m just a dutiful housewife.” she whispers, raising her brows.

“You’re more than that.” he says without thinking. She blinks back at him before cocking her head and leaning a bit closer.  
  


“I know.” she whispers in his ear, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and returning to her seat. He’s stunned by her, the way she gives him an imperceptible smirk as she continues to eat her gelato. And that’s when he knows he’s screwed. 

-

The night takes the group to one of the premier lounges at the hotel, the men sitting in large leather armchairs as Rey heads to the restroom to freshen up. She comes back to the men taking drinks from one of the pretty waitresses, a few of them puffing large clouds of smoke from their cigars. 

“Come on over, beautiful.” Thanisson jeers. “There’s a seat right over there for you!” They all burst into laughter when they realize that he’s pointing at Ben, specifically Ben’s lap. His legs are spread wide over the seat, a prominent bulge that is unavoidable to see through his slack pants. Fuck, she’s really tried not to think about what he’s packing down there, but it’s clear as he sits in that chair. When she realizes that her stare might be for a moment too long, she snaps up to be Ben hoping he hasn’t noticed. 

Rey tries to keep her composure as the heat flushes her cheeks, Ben looking warily over at her. She nods, coming around the chair to drape herself across his lap as her legs come to dangle off the floor. Unamo wolf whistles as the rest of them chuckle, Ben placing a warm hand on her knee to keep her at ease. They eventually go back to talking, Rey trying to keep her ears attuned to any helpful information. 

She squirms for a second to try and get more comfortable, only for her ass to come in direct contact with a bulge that feels a lot bigger than it looks. She sucks in her breath as Ben groans slightly, neither of them acknowledging it as she finally finds a suitable position. 

“Are you okay?” Ben whispers against her hair. His nose nudges at her jaw for a moment, almost as if he’s taking in her scent. 

“Yeah. Playing the part, right?” she whispers back. He hums in agreement, his head tilting down to press a light kiss to her throat. She flinches slightly, not enough for anyone to notice, but Ben continues to let his lips lazily linger against her skin. His lips feel so soft and warm, almost featherlike as it begins at the juncture of her jaw before trailing down the side of her throat. He’s not kissing her enough to leave a mark, but a small part of her almost wishes he would. She bites back a small whimper that thankfully no one else hears over the music, but if the smirk against her skin is any indication she’s almost certain Ben has. 

“What are you doing?” she whispers breathlessly. 

“Just playing the part, right?” he smirks against her skin before giving it one small suck. She gasps and grips the arm of the chair, thankful that none of them have taken notice. Rey can’t help but tilt her head back just a fraction to give him more access, internally rolling her eyes when he chuckles into one of his kisses. The hand that has been resting on her knee has slowly begins to creep up her thigh, his thumb drawing soft circles onto her smooth skin. She bites back another moan when he squeezes momentarily, licking a short stripe up her neck. 

It has also donned on her that her seat has gotten a little more _stiff_ in the last few minutes, an experimental wiggle confirming it when Ben groans softly. He takes that as a challenge and continues his hand's journey, getting dangerously close to where she wants him.

“I need to pay attention to what they’re saying.” she whispers harshly. _Someone_ has to remind them they’re on a mission. 

“I already know what they’re talking about.” he mutters matter of factly. _Of course_ he does, he’s technically above all of them so whatever they know he probably already knows and more. She sighs knowing that she can focus her attention on Ben’s ministrations, taking the whiskey glass from his free hand and letting the alcohol burn the back of her throat. 

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, Mr. Ren.” she teases. He finally comes up for air, looking at her with black eyes through hooded lids. There’s a hunger that she hasn’t seen from him before, but she can’t deny that she hasn’t thought about it. 

“Maybe it’s a game that I’m desperate to win, _Mrs_. Ren.” he smirks back.

“And what, perchance, is the prize?” she asks breathlessly. This is a very risky path they’re heading down...one that could have implications on their mission and the work that needs to be done...and yet...she can’t think about anything but him.

He gives her a diabolical grin that she knows means trouble. “ _You_.” She doesn’t even have a second to think of an answer before he’s scooping her to stand up so that he can join her. “Gentleman, we’re leaving now. We’ll be in touch tomorrow about the preparations that are needed.” He doesn’t wait for them to respond or even say goodbye before he’s practically pushing her through the casino and out to the valet where their driver Mitaka is already waiting. They clamor into the backseat and are quickly speeding off, Ben rolling up the partition before turning to grab Rey. 

“ _Please_ …” he chokes out, his face mere inches from her. She doesn't need to ask for clarification, it's so clearly written across his face. He wants her, his pupils blown out in desire and anticipation. A small voice in the back of her mind wonders if she looks the same.

“Ben…” she whispers, so overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. “We can’t...the mission…”

“We can be Kylo and Kira tonight.” he says quickly, pulling her even closer. “Nothing has to affect the mission, I promise. _Please_.” 

She doesn’t allow herself to think. Grabbing his face with her hands, she slots her mouth over his and lets Kira Ren get lost in the feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know your thoughts so far!
> 
> fun fact: I wrote this chapter long before Bulge-gate (all my twitter friends know what i'm talking about 😏) so I needed to make some necessary edits and additions to the lap sitting scene once *that* photo was released.
> 
> the Smut Train is pulling into the station so all aboard!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in posting, I'm sure you guys can manage how stressful the world has been over the last few weeks. but I hope some delicious smut makes up for it! please let me know your thoughts in the comments! I've been so terrible about finding time to respond to them, but I promise I read every single one and smile like a big ole dork, so thank you to those that do ♥️

From the moment their lips meet to when they end up back in the suite is a complete blur. Everything about what they’re doing is intoxicating, the way his hands press into her skin, the way her tongue is domineering in his mouth, and especially the deep growls that escape his throat. They keep themselves as composed as possible walking from the car to the elevators, Rey audibly hearing Ben sigh with relief when they get on without anyone else. He doesn’t even wait for the doors to fully close before he scoops her up by the back of her thighs and pushes her to the wall, grinding on her as he leaves sloppy kisses down her lips and throat.

“ _Ben_ …” she whines.

“I’m Kylo tonight, remember. And you’re Kira. Is that okay?” he mutters, coming up to look at her. She can see that he’s trying so hard not to just completely devour her, and that the use of their pseudonyms will hopefully put a boundary between the mission and themselves, so she nods her head and leans in to capture his lips again. She barely hears the elevator ding, but he continues to carry her into the penthouse and sets her on the kitchen counter. She pouts slightly realizing that they’re not in a bed, but the devilish smirk on his face means he has other plans. He takes one of her ankles in his hand, undoing her shoe and unceremoniously tossing it across the room.

“Those are expensive.” she chides playfully, watching as he kisses her ankle.

“I’ll buy you a hundred pairs.” he whispers, throwing the other one farther than the first. A breathless laugh escapes her as he continues to kiss up her legs, eventually making his way to the holster strapped around her thigh. “ _This_...is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Please wear it every day.”

“Aye aye, captain.” she giggles. He looks up and gives her a genuine smile and it squeezes at Rey’s heart. He wiggles her dress up to reveal a black lace thong that has her blushing profusely. “It was Din’s idea.”

“Remind me to give him a bonus.” he whispers, kissing the lace delicately. Her sigh of relief encourages him to continue before he grows impatient and just tears them off her, brushing his thumb gently over her clit that has her whimpering. “My wife is so _wet_." Hearing the word _wife_ elicits a level of arousal she never expected, Rey practically purring at the endearment. "Is this all for me, Kira?” 

“ _Yes_...all for you, Kylo. _Please_ …” Her request dies on her lips when he begins lapping his tongue flat against her cunt, swirling in an array of patterns and speeds that has her speechless. Her fingers are laced in his hair, gently tugging on his scalp when he takes her clit between his lips and sucks. Two fingers eventually join his ministrations, lazily pumping in and out of her while his mouth takes care of most of the work. She can’t tell whether she should stay up and watch or lean back against the counter, but she soon doesn’t have to worry about it when she comes with a resounding cry, her voice echoing across the otherwise empty penthouse.

“ _Fuck_...you’re incredible.” he mutters, nipping at her inner thighs as she comes down from her orgasm. She’s practically boneless when he scoops her up again and carries her to his bedroom, standing her up at the foot of the bed so he can unzip her dress and let it pool at her feet. He kisses her while she works at shrugging off his blazer, unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his pants, Ben groaning when her hand begins to graze up and down the erection against his underwear. “Not tonight, baby. Need to fuck you.”

She enthusiastically complies, climbing onto the bed and sticking her ass in the air. Although she’s trying her best to be Kira, Rey can’t help but feel like this position will be easier for her not to get caught up. If she can’t see him, she can just imagine he’s anyone else. If he notices this he doesn’t say anything, just kneading her ass with one hand as the other guides his cock into her. Her mouth opens with a silent cry, his size filling her up like no one ever has before. The vibrations of his moans and groans behind her do nothing but heighten the pleasure, especially when he starts moving at a slow pace.

“ _Fuck_...my beautiful wife takes me so well. Your pussy feels _perfect_ around my cock, huh? Like it was made for me.” he mutters, punctuating his words when his hips snap to meet hers.

“Yes... _yes_ , it feels so good.” she whines against the sheets, trying to move to meet his thrusts. One of his hands trail their way down her spine before pushing her hair to the side, Rey moaning when she feels feathery kisses trailing down her back. She’s trying so hard for it to be not intimate and yet he still manages to make it that way, cooing words of encouragement in her ear as he kisses and licks up her neck. Their pace begins to quicken, the slapping of skin on skin and heavy pants filling the room. He groans incoherent strings of words as she whines into the sheets, unable to think about anything but how his cock fills her perfectly.

“Come for me, baby. Come on my cock. _Please_.” he groans, a pair of fingers coming under her to play with her clit. The side of her face is pressed into the mattress as she screams out in pleasure, riding her high as he comes only seconds later. They both collapse into the bed, their breaths heavy and panting as their bodies are slick with sweat. She can feel Ben’s gentle kisses at her shoulders and back, trying her best not to face him before he’s turning her with his hand and pressing a messy kiss to his lips. _Fuck_ , she hates how good of a kisser he is, it’s messy and soft and completely consuming.

He turns them to their sides, Rey’s back pressed against Ben’s front as he drapes a heavy arm over her waist. It feels...nice. And, dare she say, safe. He envelops her like a warm and heavy weighted blanket. His face snuggles into the crook of her neck, Rey feeling him taking a deep inhale in her hair before letting out a content sigh. She tries to think about the implications of cuddling after sex with him, but she doesn’t get the chance before her body gives up the fight and falls asleep.

She wakes a few hours later, the room completely pitch black albeit the lights of the city below peeking through the transparent curtains. Ben is still cuddled behind her, but only a hand is resting at her hip so it’s enough for her to wiggle free and head to the restroom. When she comes back she takes a moment to admire his sleeping form, how his big beautiful body is slumped across the already large mattress. 

A part of her desperately wants to just get back under the covers with him and sleep, but the rational part of her knows that it would only cause them both to wake up the next morning and awkwardly try to navigate their working relationship. They’ve managed to get it out of their systems, so maybe now they can truly focus on their mission. She lets out a small sigh and retreats back to her own bedroom, the cool sheets not feeling quite as soft as the warm ones she left behind.

-

The sun peeks through the shades the next morning and the first thing Rey notices is how unequivocally sore she is. Memories of last night quickly flood her, especially when she remembers that she’s still naked and a little sweaty. She’s nervous about having to see Ben so she quickly hops in the shower and throws on some cotton shorts and a large t-shirt, letting her hair air dry as she makes her way to the kitchen. Ben had mentioned that the staff had fully stocked their fridge and pantry with anything they could need, so she’s grateful that they wouldn’t have to always order room service. Her breath hitches slightly when she sees him shirtless in the kitchen drinking coffee, his eyes flitting up to meet hers.

“Hi.” she breathes, trying not to let her eyes betray her by roaming down the expanse of his chest.

“Hey.” he mutters back, taking another sip from his mug. She makes her way over to the fridge, trying not to be nervous about the awkward silence between them. It’s like she can feel him staring at her, ready to formulate words he wants to say.

“You slept in your room.” he says flatly. It’s not a question, merely a statement of fact. She nods, setting a container of yogurt and a few pieces of fruit on the island counter in front of her. He raises his eyebrows as he nods in confirmation, taking another sip. “I realized we never really talked about...protection.”

She clears her throat, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. _Fuck_ , they had been so consumed with each other last night she hadn't even questioned the fact of him fucking her raw. How could they have been so reckless? “I have an IUD." she begins. "And I’ve been clean since the last time I was tested. You?”

His shoulders relax slightly as lhe lets out a soft sigh. “Oh...okay good. Yeah, I’m clean, too.” he says nervously, trying to keep it casual.

“Good.” she returns back, looking down at the bowl of yogurt and fruit she’s prepared for breakfast. Another few beats of silence pass between them, neither of them able to look at each other.

“I have a few meetings today...I think mostly about counterfeit plans so it’s important I be there. Obviously you can’t come…” he trails off momentarily, working his jaw. “But I should be back tonight. We can get dinner and talk about what I find out.”

“Okay, that’s fine. I actually have some files to look through.”

“Great. Okay, well just...text me if you need anything?”

“Likewise.”

“Yeah.”

-

Rey spends most of the day out on the balcony, lounging by the pool while attempting to read the files the captain had left her with. Her focus is subpar when she can’t stop thinking about last night with Ben, she’s annoyed with herself that she can’t shake the feeling of him. Not just how perfectly he filled her, but all the sweet words and soft kisses that almost made her feel _cherished_. She knows that could never really be the case, they come from two different worlds and she knows as soon as this mission is over he’s going to disappear and they’ll never speak again. So she’ll endure what kind of feelings she has now knowing that it will save her the trouble in the long run. 

Ben doesn’t reach out to her, but Rey knows that he’s okay due to the tracking they had installed for each other’s phones in case of emergency. She also knows that he’s wearing a wire so they’ll be able to review the audio later. At around sunset, she’s noticed that he hasn’t texted her all day. She tries not to be irritated by it, even when she confirms that his phone is still operational and he’s not dead. She’s not just going to mope around this hotel room when there’s an entire city at her feet. No, she’ll make the most of her time and go explore, get a taste of the high life that Vegas has to offer. Maybe even see if she can get some leads on this case.

Putting on a velvet green mini dress, some nude heels and small Gucci handbag, she ruffles up her hair and makeup. She tries not to think of Ben when she adjusts the holster at her thigh, groaning to herself when she remembers the look in his eyes when he was kissing up her legs. Her fingers nervously fiddle with her ring as she descends the elevator, ready to clear her mind of that man and get some actual work done. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! thanks so much for your patience on this story! i've been reworking some plot lines and moving chapters around so I hope you'll continue to enjoy this as we go along ♥️
> 
> your kudos and comments fill me with so much serotonin, and if you would like more you can always follow me on twitter [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)! please enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50643664236/in/dateposted/)

Ben stomps through the sliding glass doors of the hotel lobby, utterly exhausted and on edge from everything he’s done today. He hasn’t learned anything new about the plans, assuming that they’re being kept really close to Snoke’s chest until the time is right. It’s almost nine o’clock when he makes his way through the casino, a little worried about Rey. He’s been trying to text and call her for the last hour to no response, so he’s had to enable the tracking they’d set on each other’s phones to try and find her. She’s definitely in the hotel, but when he called up to the suite it went unanswered too. Maybe she’s mad at him, or regrets what happened last night. Then there’s also more sinister possibilities, that someone may have found out who she actually is. He tries not to panic at the thought of someone taking her, a slight snarl on his face.

The sounds of whoops and cheers coming from one of the poker tables startles him, and it’s the unmistakable chestnut hair that has his feet moving with a mind of their own. As he gets closer he can hear her bright laughter and see the side profile of her smile. She looks so beautiful but his mind pushes it to the side when he realizes that she left the safety of the suite alone. He tries to remind his caveman brain that she’s an actual _detective_ who can take care of herself, but that all comes crashing down when he sees her knock back a shot of tequila to the hoots and hollers of the people gathered around the table.

“C’mon, you’re bluffin’!” she slurs excitedly at the dealer. The table is full as he tries to push through the onlookers, Rey’s brows knitted in concentration as she focuses on the cards in front of her before throwing a handful of chips in the middle of the table. The final river card is revealed and the table bursts into cheers and applause, Rey laughing maniacally when she scoops up her earnings to her already growing pile. “ _Ha_! Toldja not to mess wih me, Steve!” she chuckles.

“ _Kira_.” Ben says sternly when he stands behind her. She turns slowly to look at him in a glossed over daze, her beautiful pinks up turning into a smile.

“Oh mi goh, guys look! It’s my husband, my husban’ is here!” she squeals excitedly, wrapping her arm around his waist. “This is my husband, Kyle…”

“ _Kylo_.” he corrects her, surveying the audience. He places a protective arm around her shoulders. “Come on, darling. It’s time to collect your earnings and let others have a chance of winning.”

“But I’m soooooo _good_!” she hiccups. “Tell em, Bethany...tell my husband Kyle how many times I kicked your butt…” He politely shakes his head at the woman apparently named Bethany, silently asking her not to entertain the request. Ben uses his large hand to grab a handful of her chips, pushing the rest to her tablemates before grabbing her by the waist and pushing her away from the poker table.

“Hey, is no fair…” she murmurs with a pout. “I was winnin’ all the money and drinkin’ with my friends.”

“You don’t need the money, Kira. I have plenty for the both of us.” he reminds her, trying to keep his voice normal around the crowds of people. She stumbles at his grip while he cashes her $457 dollars and stuffs it in her small handbag, Rey prattling about using the money to buy herself a cat, keeping her at his side while they walk through the casino.

“We can still go grab dinner if you--”

“No, I want to go drink more! I tried this fancy tequila and it was _so smooth_ I felt like I was drinkin’ _water_!” she says excitedly.

“I think you’ve had enough. We can get you some food to sober you up--”

“But I don’t wanna be sober! Drinkin’ is _soooo_ much fun! Did you know the pretty girls in the lingerie will just keep bringin’ you booze? They were _so_ pretty, Kyle…”

“I’m sure they were, though not as pretty as you.” he murmurs, still not looking at her as they walked. 

“OMG, my husband is _flirting_ with meee!” she giggles shyly, hiding her face in his sleeve. His lips quirk up and when she looks up at him again her mouth goes agape at what surrounds them. He’s just now realizing that they’re walking through the hotel’s conservatory and botanical gardens, all done up in beautifully intricate flower designs and art installations. There’s significantly less people here than in the casino, so it seems like a much quieter place for her to hopefully sober up.

“This place is like I’m dreamin’...” she whispers, letting go of him to twirl slowly as she stares up at the glass ceiling. He watches her as she’s awestruck with each decoration, her hands delicately gliding over the railings as she tries to get a better look. The way her eyes light up when she turns to show him something, excitedly tugging on his sleeve as she points at it. When they’re in the middle of the foyer she pulls him close to her as she watches the lit up waterfall in front of them, Ben wrapping his hands around her waist as her head tucks under his chin. 

“You ditched me...” she slurs softly. “You were away fr’m me all day...and you didn’t even text me one time…” A little hiccup escapes her lips and it squeezes his heart at how utterly cute she looks. He also feels terrible, not realizing how much his absence affected her and probably led her to act like this. 

He sighs, running his hand over his face. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I got caught up with work. I’ll tell you all about it later.”

“Yes... _later_ …” she whispers, standing up on her tiptoes to ghost her breath over his lips. She’s only there for a second until she closes the gap and kisses him, letting her hands get lost in his hair as his arms tighten around her waist. He can taste the concoction of alcohol on her lips and tongue, but he’s certain he’s just drunk on her and how she moans against him. They get lost in each other as they stand in the middle of this conservatory, but Ben has half a mind to remember how drunk she is, how she probably wouldn’t even want this if she was sober. 

He knows how much she still doesn’t like him, even if they fucked last night. She’s still mad that he got Head Detective and even more mad that she’s having to pretend to be his wife. Ben does the right thing and gently them pulls apart, her eyes still closed as her lips turn back into that cute pout. 

“Let’s go back to the room, sweetheart.” he murmurs, taking her waist and walking her towards the elevators.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” she hiccups softly, looking up at him with wide wanting eyes. He has to quell his desire to push her against the elevator wall and take her right then and there, but he knows she wouldn’t ask for this. She doesn’t _want_ this, they’re just playing the part.

“No. I’m gonna help you sober up a bit and then we’re gonna go to bed.”

She stomps her foot as she continues to pout, watching the elevator close in front of them. “I want you to fuck me, Kylo... _Ben_ …whoever you are. You felt so _good_...so _big_ …” she brushes her fingertips against his chest and he has to physically remove them to stop her. “Don’t you want to feel me come all over your cock?”

“More than you know.” he grunts to himself, a slight strain in his voice. She tries again and he pins her wrists to the wall. “Listen to me, baby. We’re gonna go back to the room, you’re gonna chug half a gallon of water and some ibuprofen and then we’re gonna go to bed. Got it?” He says his words behind gritted teeth to show he means business, but also as a tactic for himself to not completely lose control at how fuckable she looks in that fucking dress and her fucking makeup and that fucking hair--

“Oooh...yes, _sir_.” she slurs seductively with a wink, stumbling out of the opening elevator door to their room. Once they get in and he forces her to drink some water and take the tablets, Ben peeling off her dress as clinically as possible once they’re in the bedroom. He tries desperately to ignore the light whimpers and moans she makes when his hands trace down her body with the dress, Ben turning himself away when she’s in yet another matching lace lingerie set. 

“ _Here_ , wear this.” he mutters, shucking one of his black shirts at her. She stumbles to catch it, keeping her eyes on him as she unclips her bra and lets it fall off her shoulders to the floor. He bites back a moan and turns away, quelling his cock to behave itself.

“Relax, _hubby_. It’s not like you didn’t have these tiny little tits in your mouth yesserdayyyy…” she giggles to herself. He growls in frustration before stomping over to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He turns on the shower so the low sounds of him pumping his cock in his hand can’t be heard. 

_Fuck_ , why does drunk Rey have to be such a fucking tease? He comes embarrasingly fast, quickly smoothing himself out and reentering the bedroom.

His heart softens when he sees Rey’s petite form laying flat on her stomach with her limbs spread out, her cheek squished into the pillow as a tiny drop of drool peeks out her mouth. He smiles to himself as he climbs into bed next to her, being careful not to touch her as he remembers how she left and slept in her own bed last night. He tried not to be offended by it in the morning, and he is mentally preparing himself for the same to occur at some point tonight. His breath hitches when she mumbles something in her sleep, nudging herself closer until one of her arms drape over his chest as she tugs herself into his side. Ben lets out a sigh of relief, his eyes fluttering shut with a small smirk on his face.

-

She stirs back into half consciousness when the faint light of sunrise peeks through the curtains. It’s painfully early for her to fully wake, but she can thankfully discern that her hangover is not as deadly as it should be. Her mind flashes quickly through muddled memories, getting drunk, playing poker, kissing Ben in the conservatory.

_Ben_.

He’s currently nuzzled behind her, his face buried in the hair splayed at her neck. His heavy arm is slung over her waist, his hand just barely cupping the underside of one of her breasts. She gasps softly when she feels the heat of his erection pressed against her backside, covering in nothing but a flimsy thong and the fabric of his shirt she’s wearing. The slightest nudge of her body against his sends electricity through her. Maybe if she just wiggles herself a little bit…

He grunts in his sleep, pulling her closer and securing his clothed cock right between her legs and ass. She bites back a stifled moan, her body slowly and involuntarily grinding itself into the feeling of him. If she can just get herself off without waking him up it doesn’t count right? 

She knows the pace of her grinding won't be enough so she slowly snakes her fingers between her legs to tease at her clit, stifling a moan when she finds herself embarrassingly wet. She’s at it for a bit when he grumbles behind her, the hand that’s over her waist resting on top of the one that's between her legs. 

“Having fun without me?” he murmurs in a deeply sexy morning voice.

_Fuck_. 

She tries not to respond, maybe hoping that he’ll think she’s still asleep, but the next thing she knows he’s nuzzling his face deep in her neck, pressing a long wet kiss to her skin. “Do you need some help there, baby?” 

She moans in the affirmative, Ben chuckling to himself before taking over for the hand that was rubbing at her clit. His fingers feel so much bigger and slightly more calloused than hers, the texture giving her the delicious friction she needs. His hips begin to grind in her backside, and suddenly she’s hiking one of her legs behind and over him to open herself up more.

“That’s it, baby. Use me to come, let me make you feel good. Does that feel good?”

“ _Yes_ …” she whispers breathlessly, shutting her eyes and allowing herself to get lost in the feeling. His whispers of encouragement against the shell of her ear send a fresh wave of arousal between her legs, Ben’s hard cock jutting against her in the most perfect way that has her panting.

“Come for me, come for me. _Please_.” he begs with a whisper. They both stutter, Rey’s head falling even farther back into the pillow as she comes with a strangled moan, Ben shuddering behind her when he follows her. They’re both sated and a little sweaty as their breathing levels out, Ben pressing soft kisses to the nape of her neck and the crook of her shoulder. “You did so well. Go back to sleep, sweetheart.” The softness of his voice is like a lullaby, Rey instantly falling back into a deep slumber.

-

When she wakes up a few hours later, there’s a note scrawled onto one of the hotel notepads next to her bed. Ben wrote that he didn’t want to wake her, but that he’ll be out all day again and hoping that they’ll actually be able to get dinner together and talk. She lets out a huff, somewhat thankful she won’t have to talk about her behavior last night or what they did this morning. She runs a hand over her face as she sits up in the warm empty bed. 

Well, maybe it’s time to get some actual work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've never seen the [Bellagio Conservatory & Botanical Gardens](https://bellagio.mgmresorts.com/en/entertainment/conservatory-botanical-garden.html) it's literally something I always look forward to seeing when I'm in Vegas. they change it up depending on the time of year and it's always breathtakingly gorgeous 😍


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying this story so far! 
> 
> so I was manip making (you know, as one does) and this one that I made accidentally worked perfectly for this story so ta-da! hope you like it! if anyone feels like making a manip or moodboard for this story (absolutely no pressure at all!) I would love it! you can tweet it or dm it to me [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50685057817/in/dateposted/)

She spends the day pouring over the files she has on high ranking members of the First Order. Nothing really tells her about what to expect from this job they’re preparing to do, but she needs to do _something_ to even attempt to get the information they need. Ben hasn’t been able to really secure major details which is frustrating, but she knows he’s doing the best he can.

The events of early this morning still linger in the back of her mind, how comfortable it felt to wake up in his arms, or how he made her come and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She’s really gotten away from herself on this mission, no one taking over her emotions quite like Ben Solo has. Of course he was irritating at first, then elusive, charming, seductive, gorgeous... _oh for fuck’s sake_! 

She can’t lose sight of what’s important here. The captain trusted her with this, and even if she lost out on Head Detective she was going to prove her worth. Is she still mad at Ben for getting it over her? Possibly...but mostly on the fact that she didn’t even know of his existence until the job was being handed to him on a silver platter. What has he achieved to even earn that status? How can she be sure that he’s not going to betray her and his father by being a double agent for the First Order? Sure he might be a good fuck, but she still knows nothing about him. And she has to think about the future of the mission and whether it should stay that way.

The melodic ring of her phone takes her out of her thoughts, her eyebrows raising in surprise when she sees Ben’s name (or rather Kylo’s) flash across the screen. _Oh, so now you want to call?_

“Hello?” she answers, unsure of what his surroundings or situation is. God, she really hopes he’s not in trouble.

“Hello, my beautiful wife.” she hears his deep voice say, positively dripping in attempted seduction.

“Oh god, you better not have me on speakerphone in front of your cronies.” 

She can hear a soft chuckle. “Nope...just me.” She tries not to think about how much she enjoys hearing his voice, especially when he's calling her his wife when he has no one around to prove it too. But she needs to focus on the task at hand.

“Did you find anything out?” she asks, completely diverting the conversation.

“Yes and no. I’ll tell you over dinner.”

She scoffs with a smirk. “Oh, we’re actually having dinner this time?”

“Don’t be a brat, _Kira_.” he enunciates, Rey biting her lip to stifle a small whimper. “And as a matter of fact we are. I have a reservation at Sinatra for 7:30.”

Rey’s lips part in surprise. “Wait, isn’t that a super fancy restaurant at the Wynn?” She’d only heard of their world-renowned upscale dining experience, the reservation list booked out months in advance. He must have been able to pull some strings.

“Ah, so you’re familiar?” he chuckles deeply. “Well then I’m sure you’re aware of the dress code. Pick out something beautiful for me, _wifey_.”

“God, you’re insufferable.” she groans, even if she’s internally preening. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” And with that he hangs up, leaving Rey in a state of nervousness. Wait, why is she nervous? She’s just going to a fancy dinner with her colleague, this is not a--

_Date_.

No, this is not a date.

Even _if_ he’s her fake husband who constantly showers her with attention and praise.

  
Even _if_ they’ve had sex and/or done sexual things more than once.

Even _if_ she can’t stop thinking about him.

This is _not_ a _date_.

-

Rey exits the elevators into the main lobby towards the door, trying to look as confident as possible as dozens of eyes watch her every move. She’s now doubting the skin tight long sleeve gold dress she went with, but it’s too late now, her Jimmy Choo’s clicking against the marble floors. The doormen are more than enthusiastic to open both doors for her with matching nods, Rey exiting into the warm Las Vegas night in front of a familiar blacked out Escalade. The door opens and out steps Ben in an all black suit, his eyes widening slightly when he sees her. 

“My lady.” he says softly, taking her hand and kissing it as he keeps his eyes on her. “You look... _stunning_.” She nods with a smile, unable to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. She steps into the car with Ben close behind, the driver taking off as soon as he shuts the door. 

“How’s your day been?” she asks as casually as possible. God knows what happened the last time they were in the backseat of a car together. 

“It was awful, as is any day in the First Order. But it’s so much better now that you’re here.”

She snorts in amusement. “You’re so full of shit, Ben Solo.” He laughs out loud, his dimples appearing on either side of his mouth.

The restaurant is complete opulence, and Rey is even more stunned to find out that Ben had reserved the Chairman’s Room, the most private and intimate part of the restaurant that overlooks the gardens outside. Once they’re seated and brought some wine, Rey picks up the menu to try to distract herself from how she’s feeling. _This is not a date, this is not a date, this is not--_

“So…” Ben says, clearing his throat as he looks at her over his menu. “Do you know what you want to get?”

“It all looks delicious and terrifying.” she chuckles. “This obviously isn’t my usual scene, so I have no idea what to order.”

“Well, I mean...I could order for you. If you trust me.” There’s something shy and boyish about the smile that he’s giving her. She finds it almost endearing.

“I do.” she smiles back, putting down the menu just as the waiter arrives.

“I’ll have the Veal Parmigiana, and my wife will take the Ipoglosso, be sure not to over poach it. And if you can bring a bottle of the Shafer Cabernet Sauvignon, chilled please. Thank you.” He snaps his menu closed in finality, the waiter taking it from each of them and nodding before he walks away.

“Wow.” Rey breathes. “That was... _impressive_.”

He gives her a nonchalant shrug, leaning over a bit to look at her. “I know I told you this already...but you really do look beautiful.”

“Keep it in your pants, Prince Charming.” she smirks, trying to hide the blush from his praise. She has to keep things on track, their previous trysts were just moments of weakness and she can’t allow it to happen again. There’s too much at stake right now. “Now, tell me what you’ve learned.”

If he’s miffed from her turning down his flirtation, he makes no comment. Instead, he clears his throat and shuffles himself more comfortably in his chair. The waiter brings over the wine, pouring it into each of their glasses before placing the bottle at the edge of the table in a bucket of ice, leaving them alone again. He offers up his glass and she gently clinks hers against his, his delicate smile peeking out from the dim candle light.

“Now...let’s see. Snoke has obviously been keeping things pretty tight, he rarely tells me anything that isn’t on a need-to-know basis. I even said as much to him, I’m considered almost second in command. He told me that there were still some key stakeholders he was trying to get onboard, and he was hoping he wouldn’t have to use me to be more... _convincing_.” Ben grimaces at his own choice of word, the reality of it not lost on Rey. Of course he’s probably had to do some pretty bad things in order to gain Snoke’s trust, she just hopes he hasn’t been completely desensitized from it. 

“What kinds of stakeholders?” Rey asks before taking a sip of wine.

“Casino and hotel owners I’m assuming.” he shrugs. “Of course they aren’t thrilled with the idea of counterfeit money circulating their establishments, but if it means that they can get more people in to eventually bring in real money then it seems like a worthy investment. I just don’t know which hotels he’s targeting.”

Rey ponders for a moment, wondering how she could get that kind of information. Her eyes light up almost instantly. “Oh! I have a friend who’s an informant for the local division of the FBI. I’m almost certain she has those kinds of connections. I’ll reach out and see if she’s in town to meet up.”

“Brilliant.” he smirks. And right before they can discuss more, their entrees arrive. Rey’s plate is a butter poached halibut with wine braised mushrooms and glazed asparagus. Ben has a large cut of veal chop with some kind of pomodoro sauce. Rey’s mouth waters at it all, and they both instantly begin to tuck in. “Okay, now that the official business is taken care of for now...I want to know more about you.”

“What? Why?” Rey asks in confusion with half an asparagus in her mouth. Ben smirks, licking his lips as he watches her eat. She can’t understand why, there’s absolutely nothing sexy about the way she eats like it’s her last meal.

“I just...I realize that we’re on this mission together and we hardly know anything about each other. And, you _intrigue_ me.” Rey lets out a scoff, putting a piece of halibut in her mouth that practically melts on her tongue. He can’t help but chuckle. “I’m serious. Like I don’t even know how you got onto the force.”

She sighs, picking around on her plate to figure out how she wants to answer this. “I just...saw a lot of shit growing up. Saw a lot of bad people get away with a lot of bad things. I had to learn how to protect myself from a very young age. I bought my first gun at a roadshow when I was seventeen, I still keep it to this day.” She pats her leg, indicating the small revolver she keeps on her thigh holster. “I didn’t want to be your run of the mill cop, that shit is corrupt and I didn’t feel like I could make any significant change that way. But I worked my way up, got into the investigation side of things. Captain saw something in me and made me a detective. And...I guess the rest is history.”

He’s silent for a moment, his lips slightly parted and eyebrows slightly raised. “ _Wow_...you really are incredible.” he mutters softly.

“Oh, please.” she retorts sarcastically with an eyeroll. He leans over the table and takes her free hand, startling her almost the point where she drops her fork. His gaze is intense, almost unsettling, as he watches her from across their table.

“Listen to me, Rey. If I could go back and beat the shit outta those assholes that you had to deal with I would in a heartbeat. If anything, I might even find out who they are now and do it anyway. You didn’t -- _don’t--_ deserve that. And to be honest, you _do_ deserve Head Detective. I saw your file, before I met you or even knew who you were. You do a lot of real work, Rey.”

“Wow...thank you for saying that. But you do a lot of real work too. I can’t imagine how hard it would be to go undercover like this, do the things you’ve had to do to play the long game.” It’s now his turn to scoff as he shakes his head. “I’m serious!”

“Can I let you in on a little secret?" he whispers with a smirk, his one eyebrow slightly raised. "A few years ago I nearly joined the First Order for real. Snoke tried to scout me out, saw how angry and dark I was and wanted to use me to do his bidding. I nearly said no, but then when I told my dad about it he told me how they’ve been trying to nab him for years. He wanted me to go undercover, find the inner workings, try to bring them down once and for all. Before that I was doing bullshit petty theft cases, which is why I was feeling angry about where my life was. This was my moment, my dad _\--the Captain--_ trusted me enough to do this. He must’ve known I wouldn’t have turned to the dark side, he _trusted_ me. And that’s what’s kept me going through all this shit.”

It’s Rey’s turn to be speechless. She thinks that he can see all she wants to say in her eyes, Ben giving her an infinitesimal smile from across the table. The waiter then comes and hands them the check, Ben wasting no time producing a black credit card. Once he’s done, he stands up and offers Rey his hand.

“Let’s go on a little adventure.” he murmurs in her ear before interlacing their fingers together. It’s not lost on Rey how her diamond ring sparkles between them, Ben giving her a hand a light squeeze as a little reminder. That they’re in this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh what adventures will they go on? 😏
> 
> I have few ideas I'm bouncing between (since there's so many crazy/fun things to do in Vegas), so if you have any suggestions please comment them below or tweet them at me! until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your patience on this story, hope you enjoy their night out on the town!

“So what’s the plan, Mr. Ren?” Rey asks as they step out into the warm Las Vegas night. The city is alive, practically bursting with sights and sounds all around them. It feels like they could do anything and everything, because if it doesn’t exist anywhere else it almost certainly does in Vegas.

They walk side by side as they begin to stroll down the street. “Well, I was thinking we’d start at the Erotic Heritage Museum…”

“Wait, _what_? That’s a real thing?”

“Yup.” he says, popping the p. “Celebrates the history of erotica in all forms; paintings, sculptures... _objects_.” he smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at her until she snorts with laughter. After playfully shoving him he shakes his head and laughs. “I’m just kidding. _Well_ , I’m not kidding that it’s a real place, but we don’t have to go there. I don’t really have a plan, we can just kinda go with the flow.”

Rey grimaces slightly. “You’ll soon realize that I’m not a ‘go with the flow’ type.”

“I already have.” he muses with a chuckle. “You can’t do anything without a plan, without seeing the big picture right in front of you.” Ben leans closer as he whispers in her ear. “Well I say we abandon that for tonight.”

“Ben...I don’t know--”

“C’mon. Partners are supposed to trust each other. Do you trust me?”

“...Yes.” she sighs, meeting his confident gaze.

“Good.” he smiles. “Now let’s go have some fun.”

-

Rey’s arm is tucked into Ben’s as they stroll down the Las Vegas Strip, the streets bustling with tourists and entertainers alike. Two men in elaborately revealing costumes performing acrobatics on the side of the walkway try to lure Rey to help participate in their act.

“Hey, c’mon hotshot, let the beautiful lady come and play with us!” they jeer, teasingly rubbing their abs to the whoops and cheers of the small crowd watching. Rey laughs as Ben’s grip tightens on her, eyeing down the guys with contempt.

“Yeah, what if I finally figure out my true calling?” she teases when he effectively pulls her away from their show.

“You can find your calling when it doesn’t involve two half naked men.” he responds stoically, keeping his eyes forward.

“Aw, hubby is jealous!” she giggles, leaning her head on his shoulder as she clutches his bicep. He preens at the contact and the fact that she calls him hubby, even if it’s part of their act. They continue to walk and admire the sights and sounds around them, eventually ending up right outside the Venetian Hotel. “Ooh, this is the place with the gondola rides!” 

“Have you ever gone on one?” 

She snorts, shaking her head. “That would require someone to go on them with. Can you imagine riding one of these by yourself?”

“Well, not for long. We’re going on one, right now.” he says with determination.

Her eyes go wide as her head snaps to look at him. “What? Ben, no--”

“Nope, not up for discussion. We’re going with the flow, remember?” he chuckles, gently pulling her over to the ticket booth as she mildly protests. It doesn’t take them long to be seated in one of the boats, the gondola operator greeting them with a warm smile.

“Ah, what a beautiful couple! Celebrating anything special tonight?”

“Our anniversary.” Rey blurts out before Ben can say anything. He looks over at him with an awestruck expression, she just gives her a shrug like she’s saying _go with it_.

“ _Eccellente_! I will serenade you to celebrate your love.” the man muses, clearing his throat before beginning to sing some Italian love song. They quickly realize that it’s a very dramatic and loud serenade full of riffs and high notes. Rey feels her cheeks getting hot, Ben trying to stifle a laugh as the people walking on either side of the makeshift river begin to notice.

“This isn’t funny.” she mutters through gritted teeth.

“You’re right, it’s _hilarious_.” he mumbles back, holding back a snort of laughter as the man belts out a loud opera note in the song. They continue to hold back their giggles, looking over at each other like two naughty school kids who are trying not to get caught goofing off by the teacher. “I bet his next high note will last at least 10 seconds.”

“You’re so on.” she smirks. “What’s the prize?”

“If I’m right, you have to kiss me.”

“Wait, what? _Ben_ \--”

He breaks out into another high note, Ben smirking at her mischievously as he begins to silently count on his fingers. _One, two, three, four, five_ \--

Oh shit…

_Six, seven, eight_ \--

His smirk grows wider.

_Nine, ten_.

The song is finished, Rey and Ben taken out of their little moment to applaud and thank him. When they settle back into comfortable silence, Ben looks over to Rey with a playful shrug.

“Lucky guess?” he chuckles, Rey smacking him in the arm. She lets out a sigh, her eyes dropping to his smirking lips. “Oh c’mon, sweetheart. I mean, you’ve done a lot worse with me.” Her lips fall into a hard line as she looks out to the side of the boat hoping he won’t notice her turmoil. “Look, I’m sorry. Forget I mentioned it--”

“Shut up.” she groans. Before he can retort, she takes his face in her hands and kisses him. Although taken back for a moment, they both quickly get lost in the kiss, Ben sucking gently on her lower lip as her mind blanks at the soft warm feeling. They’re in their own little world, neither of them realizing (or caring) that it’s probably lasting a lot longer than a simple bet kiss should have.

“Oh _amanti_! That right there is _vero amore_!” the gondola operator exclaims excitedly. Rey quickly pulls apart, turning her face away in slight embarrassment. 

_Fuck_ , she shouldn’t have done that. She doesn’t know how she manages to lose all inhibitions around Ben, and she’d rather not take the time to figure it out. Their gondola ride ends soon after, the two of them thanking their operator as Ben hands him a handful of cash. Helping her step out of the boat, he doesn’t make any move to let go of her hand as they walk through the casino, neither of them able to bring up the kiss they just shared.

“I, uh...thank you for that.” Rey says when they reach a quieter part of the hotel. Ben looks slightly surprised but nods anyway.

“Of course. No need to thank me, you deserve to experience things like that. Even if it’s with someone you don’t care about.”

“Ben, I care about you.” she retorts gently with a frown.

His eyes light up a little too quickly. “You do?”

“Of course, we’re...partners.” she says, not fully confident in her own voice. His shoulders sag for a minute before he gathers himself, nodding his head. 

“ _Right_...yeah.”

-

Ben can’t help but bite back his smile as he watches Rey’s eyes go wide walking past Sloan’s Ice Cream. They’ve been strolling through the shops at the Venetian when a bright pink monstrosity caught their attention, Rey practically dragging him in with all her might. 

“This place is like Willy Wonka’s brain on acid.” Ben mutters, trying to push past the dozens of people in the store. He’s not far off, the multi-colored chandeliers, oversized stuffed animals and insanely odd paintings on the ceilings just a fraction of the things his eyes can manage to focus on.

“It’s incredible.” she breathes, letting out an excited giggle as she surveys the glass cases of eccentrically designed donuts. “Sorry, I just...I kinda have a bit of a sweet tooth.”

She looks so soft and innocent as looks back at him, his heart melting at her smile. He’s then reminded of her troubled upbringing, how she probably never got to indulge herself in such treats. Although he can’t seek his revenge on those who dared to hurt her, he can at least do his part to mend some of the much deserved reparations. 

“Get whatever you want. On me.” he says softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Oh no, Ben I couldn’t possibly--”

He takes a step closer to her, trying to convey his genuine earnest in spoiling her. “Please.”

Her troubled brow softens with his reassurance, her bright smiles suddenly on display as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Ben tries not to blush at the small affectionate gesture as Rey strolls off to inspect the incredibly complex menu, leaving him to let out a small sigh. He doesn’t think he can put his feelings into words, but he knows that they’ll eventually get too strong for him to ignore.

-

Because she couldn’t decide on the multitude of delectable ice cream flavors, Ben suggests going with the Luxury Sampler, which allows her to have scoops of 9 different flavors. She goes with Cherries Jubilee, Mont Blanc, Rum Raisin, Birthday, Amazing Chocolate Chunk, and Mixed Berry Stracciatella. 

“Ben, why don’t you pick out the last three?” she asks, hooking her arm onto his.

“Are you sure? I’m not really a sweets guy.”

“I’m sure there’s something you might like.” Her eyes are bright with wonder, and he has no choice but to acquiesce her. He ends up going with Carrot Cake, Fresh Strawberry, and Extraordinary Vanilla. “ _Boring_.” she giggles teasingly.

“Hey, it’s called _extraordinary_ vanilla. Which means it can’t be _that_ boring.” he quips back, nuzzling his nose playfully in the temple of her hair. Taking their order and two spoons, they head out back into the shops and try to find somewhere to sit. Rey is passionately tucking into the first flavor, holding the plastic spoon between her lips as she moans in appreciation. He clears his throat, trying not to associate those sounds with their previous trysts, the sound all too similar to when he was fucking her in his bed. She seems less perturbed with her sounds, continuing to sample each flavor with various degrees of appreciative noises.

“Ooh, you need to try this one!” she says, scooping the cherry flavored one on her spoon and holding it towards him. They both must realize what she just did at the same moment, their eyes locked onto each other. Before she can draw it away, he takes her spoon between his lips, pulling it off and into his mouth slowly as he continues to watch her. Her breath hitches slightly as he licks his lips, swirling the flavor in his mouth.

“Delicious.” he says slowly, swiping his tongue across his lower lip in completion. Her cheeks go pink as she breaks the contact, dipping into the birthday cake flavor and taking it in between her pursed lips. A small swipe of it lands on the corner of her mouth and he has to resist the urge to lick it off himself, resigned instead to making a silent motion of it with his thumb. Her lips part as she sucks his thumb into his mouth, the two of them way too keyed up from the events of the night. 

Of course he wants to have sex with her again, he’d be remiss if he hasn’t thought about it every moment since. Even what they had done in the early hours of the morning, her little whimpers and the feeling of her clit on his fingers. But it’s also more than just some blind lust. It’s the trust she has in him, even given their strained start. She looks at him like she understands him, sees him more than anyone ever has. 

And it scares the living hell out of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the threesome chapter that many of you have seen in the tags. its a FFM threesome between Bazine, Rey and Ben, but it's pretty much Bazine/Rey and Rey/Ben (aka Bazine and Ben never engage with each other) I only mention this because some people feel weirded out about non-devoted Reylo, but I can assure there is! This chapter also has absolutely no important plot points, so if this isn't your jam I totally understand and I'll see you next time ♥️

Why do all the bars and lounges in Las Vegas look like they came out of the First Order’s wet dream? Lily Bar also has the dark opulent aesthetic that she’s had to get used to, a healthy crowd of people mingling and drinking while the music plays. Ben won't be joining them until after he gets back from his day with the First Order, so hopefully he'll have some news to share. She tries not to look too suspicious as she scopes the place out, trying to find who she’s looking for. In the corner of the room she sees the long slender legs and long black hair of one Bazine Netal, informant for the FBI and close personal friend. Bazine instantly catches her attention, waving her down and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek as soon as Rey gets to her.

“Holy shit, you look like one of those super expensive escorts. That man must really be swiping his card on you.” she chuckles.

“Good to see you too, Baz.” Rey smirks, rolling her eyes and taking a seat. They’re at one of those small but elevated tables near the wall, thankfully far enough away from the music where they can actually talk. Rey’s just now realizing that there’s already two glasses on the table.

“I’m assuming rosé is still your poison of choice?” she asks, raising her eyebrow with a grin. Giving her an impressed nod, she clinks her glass to Bazine’s gin and tonic and takes a sip. “Okay, before we get into the boring stuff I need to know about this guy. I can’t believe that _Kylo Ren_ has been undercover this whole time. Lord knows we’ve been trying to nab him for years.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” she laments. “But he’s fine, I guess. A little intense, big, strong, smart, dominant…”

Her eyes and mouth go wide in amused realization. “Holy shit, you fucked him didn’t you?”

“ _Baz_!” she laughs indignantly. She hopes that’s enough to get away from the topic but Bazine just puts the glass to her lips as she raises an eyebrow, clearly waiting for more. “ _Ugh_ , fine yes I did. And it was annoyingly amazing. But I can’t anymore, I don’t want to compromise the mission.”

“Oh, _please_. Have you forgotten all the shit we used to get up to right after the academy?” she smirks, sliding a hand on Rey’s exposed thigh. “I can probably guess what’s going on in his head right now, and if it’s anything based on personal experience…” She pauses for a moment to squeeze her thigh. “...he wants to fuck you again.”

“Oh my god, Baz!” she blushes, covering her face. “Wait, do _you_ still want to fuck me?” This conversation has definitely taken a turn, and Rey’s curiosity is doing nothing to stop it.

Bazine leans even closer, the hand on Rey’s thigh resting comfortably at the slit of her dress. “Baby girl…” she coos softly against the shell of her ear. She shudders when she feels a light kiss on her earlobe, her mind slowly returning back to their memories together. Before it can go any further, they hear a loud deep cough behind them that snaps them out of their reverie. Rey quickly turns to see Ben standing there stoically, his eyes shifting between her and Bazine.

“Kylo! Sweetheart, you made it.” Rey gestures happily, trying to break the tension. “Darling, this is my dear _friend_ , Bazine Netal. Bazine, this is my _husband_ , Kylo.” Rey puts extra emphasis on their relations to her in case anyone is around to hear, the last thing people need to know is that there’s an FBI informant and an organized crime boss next to each other.

“Kylo, pleased to meet you.” Bazine smiles, taking out her hand for him to shake. “Kira has told me _so_ much about you.”

“Pleasure to meet you as well, Bazine. My darling wife unfortunately hasn’t told me much about you.” he says, taking a seat next to them with his hand still in Rey’s. “Tell me, how is it that you two know each other?”

“We went to school together--”

“We dated--”

Rey and Bazine both say at the same time, respectively. Rey’s eyes widen suddenly when she feels Ben’s hand tighten around hers as he tries to keep his face impassive.

“You dated while you were in school together?” Ben asks calmly as he works his jaw.

“Well, we hooked up a lot in school.” Bazine comments nonchalantly. “But after the academy we just decided _fuck it_ , literally and figuratively, and dated for awhile.” Rey knows exactly what she’s doing, Bazine has always had fun riling people up and when she sees Ben’s possessive ticks she knows it will only spur her further. “We had some good times didn’t we, gorgeous? I swear right after the Jefferson case I’d never come so much in one night--”

A bang under the table cuts her off, Rey realizing that Ben’s knee jerked as a visceral response to Bazine’s words. She smirks as she takes a sip of her G&T, Rey tossing a stern glance at Ben to try and get him to calm down. As much as this is slightly awkward a part of her can’t deny how hot it is. The two best lays of her life next to each other each with a deep desire to fuck her again? Not even her best wet dream could live up to that.

“So, you’re well versed in the art of pleasuring my wife?” Ben asks after he’s cleared his throat. Bazine throws up a challenging eyebrow and a smirk. 

“I would say so, yes. Wouldn’t you agree, gorgeous?” She turns to look at Rey and she’s flustered. What the fuck is going on?

“I--”

“I’m of the belief that actions speak louder than words. Ms. Netal, I’d love to invite you up to our suite where you can give me a...tutorial.” It’s now Ben with the devilish smirk, the entire tide of the conversation completely shifting. Rey is gobsmacked at where the hell this is heading. Is he offering--

“I would be delighted, Mr. Ren.” Bazine replies cooly, her finger lightly rimming the outside of her glass. The two of them move to stand up, not taking their eyes off each other, leaving Rey to look completely befuddled between them. Ben is quickly pulling her arm to stand, putting his hand at the small of her back and escorting her out of the bar with Bazine in tow. 

“We still haven’t talked about the mission.” Rey whispers to Ben harshly, Bazine coming up to her other side to link their arms together. 

“We will. But I find this to be of a much higher level of importance.” he responds stoically, keeping his eyes forward toward the elevators. “Plus, if Ms. Netal is going to be assisting with the operation it doesn’t hurt for us to get acquainted first.”

“I wholeheartedly agree.” Bazine smirks, flashing Rey a wink when she turns to her stunned. If she didn’t have two people holding her on either side she would probably go weak at the knees. The elevator ride is quiet, this time they’re accompanied by an older couple in front of them. Bazine’s hand sneakily trails up Rey’s thigh, which then causes Ben’s hand at her back to snake down and slowly knead her ass. She has to bite her lip to stifle her moan, thankful when the old couple gets off before them. Nothing goes further in the elevator, Ben quickly putting the room key in the door and allowing them all to entire the suite.

“Swanky place.” Bazine muses with a slow whistle.

“Thank you.” Ben responds. “Why don’t you two get comfortable on the couch.” His voice is soft but she can tell that it's more of a command then a suggestion. Bazine takes Rey’s hand and leads her to the couch while Ben sits across from them on the other seat, relaxing into the chair as he loosens his tie. Rey has no idea why she’s nervous, she’s had sex with both of these people before, but there’s something about them both being here together with the intention of fucking her puts it at a whole nother level.

“Any requests, Mr. Ren?” Bazine teases, gently running her hands up and down Rey’s arms. He smirks, shaking his head.

“I’d just want to know what you’d do if I wasn’t here. How you would take care of my wife.” he muses with a dark chuckle. He takes the decanter of whiskey on the table in front of him and pours a glass, swirling it slowly in his hand as he watches them. Bazine wastes no time taking Rey by the back of the head and kissing her. Memories instantly flood back to a different and more lively time of her life, messy hookups and recreational drugs. Her kisses are soft and sweet, Rey’s mouth instantly opening when her tongue crosses the seam of her lips. Bazine’s hands gently smooth over her dress and legs, a single swipe over one of her breasts causing Rey to moan into the kiss.

As Bazine’s kisses trail down her jawline and throat, Rey glances over at Ben, who’s watching with such dark rapt attention. He brings the whiskey to his lips as his eyes never leave hers with a small smirk. The next thing she knows her dress is slowly shed to put her in nothing but her panties and thigh holster, Rey working to remove Bazine’s dress as she presses soft kisses to her breasts. 

“Aren’t these just the prettiest little tits you’ve ever seen, Mr. Ren?” she coos, taking one of Rey’s nipples in her mouth as she watches him. Ben shuffles slightly in his seat, gripping the arm of his chair with his free hand. Rey lets out a soft moan as Bazine gives loving attention to each of her breasts, kissing and kneading the soft skin with her lips and tongue. Rey arches into the contact, keening when Bazine’s nimble fingers reach the lace of her panties.

“ _Fuck_ …” Rey breathes, her eyes rolling back. She can’t even look at Ben, but if she did she could guess he was hard, his jaw tight as he watches them. Rey is gently being moved to lean against the arm of the couch, Bazine slowly pulling down her panties before hooking one of her legs over the back of the couch.

“Ooh, she’s _so_ wet. Do you see this, Mr. Ren?” she teases, taking two fingers from in between Rey’s legs to bring them up to her face. Her shining finger tips are glistening in the dim light, Bazine not breaking eye contact with Ben before popping them in her mouth and sucking loudly. “Just as sweet as I remember.”

A groan escapes Ben’s throat from where he’s sitting, Rey looking over to see him palming his hard cock from his trousers. He’s already unbuttoned his shirt to leave his chest exposed, and she wants nothing more than to watch him come undone as he watches her get fucked by someone else. The thrill of it all causes a fresh wave of arousal in between her thighs, the first lick on her clit causing her to let out a soft whine. 

Not that she wants to compare two mind blowing experiences with each other, but getting eaten out by Ben and getting eaten out by Bazine are so perfectly different from each other. Ben eats her like a man starved, desperate for the sweet taste of her like he hasn’t eaten in days. Bazine is a lot more refined, savoring the taste of her like it’s her favorite dessert. She can’t say that she prefers one over the other, just grateful that she’s been worshipped like this.

“Oh... _fuck_ …” Rey whines when Bazine takes her clit between her lips and sucks. Turning her head to watch Ben, his gaze is feral as he strokes himself. Rey suddenly has a brilliant idea, one that can definitely give her the best of both worlds. “ _Ben_...come here.” she whispers, extending out her arm to him. He gets up as if he’s been electrocuted, dropping his pants like he knows exactly what she’s asking for. It takes a bit of shifting on her end, but his hard cock lines up perfectly with her face as he stands.

“Ooh, looks like hubby wants to join the fun.” Bazine smirks against Rey’s cunt. Rey giggles, giving him a few experimental pumps before leaving little kitten licks at the head. He groans when she begins to suck on the tip, making sure to keep eye contact with him as she begins to take him in further. When Bazine’s fingers join the mix at Rey’s cunt, she lets out a long moan against his cock, causing him to involuntarily buck his hips. 

“You like that huh, sweetheart? Getting your pretty pussy ate while you suck on my cock?” he grits out between pants. She nods as much as she can with his cock in her mouth, humming in response. “My spoiled little princess.” He can tell she’s getting close, Bazine working her with more speed and fervor as Rey’s eyes roll back in pleasure. She seems to be trying to chase her high with his, sucking him without abandon as she takes him deeper and deeper. “Come on her face, baby. Show how much you like getting fucked by both of us.” His cock pops out of her mouth, but she continues to pump him faster, whining and writhing on the couch. 

Her back arches completely when she comes with a high pitched scream, Bazine riding out her high with her fingers deep in her pussy. She slumps back on the couch as she continues to lazily pump Ben, Bazine crawling up her body to plant a slow messy kiss to Rey’s lips. The vision of that alone could make Ben come right then and there, but he tries to hold it together. He wants to come in her more than anything.

“You taste so good, don’t you gorgeous?” Bazine smirks, running her fingers through Rey’s hair. Rey just smiles lazily, looking up at Ben as her hand continues to work him. He quickly scoops her up and hoists her over his shoulder, grabbing Bazine with his other hand and dragging them to the bedroom. He pushes Bazine on the bed first so that she’s sprawled on her back before depositing Rey and turning her on her stomach. 

“Sweetheart, you’re going to return the favor to Ms. Netal and lick her pussy while I fuck you. How does that sound?” All Rey can do to answer is crane her neck and kiss him, humming against his lips as she begins to grind his hard cock into her ass. Bazine and Rey share one quick kiss and giggle before Rey dips down and begins kissing her inner thighs and licking a long stripe up Bazine’s cunt. She sighs in relief, running her fingers through Rey’s hair as she bites her hip. Ben begins to stroke his cock up and down Rey’s wet folds, kneading her ass cheek as he guides himself into her. He keeps his pace slow and methodical, not wanting to come too soon before they do. 

He starts to feel the flutter in Rey’s cunt and the keening moans from Bazine to know that they’re both close, picking up the pace of his thrusts as he begins to rub tight circles on Rey’s clit. She moans against Bazine as she wraps her legs around Rey’s head, grinding herself onto her face as she gets closer. 

“That’s it, gorgeous. You’re so fucking beautiful. Taking his cock while you fuck my pussy...you’re such a good girl.” Bazine coos through gritted teeth, strands of her long black hair sticking around her face from the exertion. She quickly comes with a writhing moan, Rey lifting her face off her to scream from Ben’s punishing thrusts. He comes in her with a deep stutter, Rey almost instantly following suit.

The three of them flop onto the large bed with exhausted pants, Ben pressing kisses to Rey’s sweat slick back. Bazine shimmies out from under her and pets her hair as she tucks a pillow under Rey’s head, pressing a single kiss to her forehead. Rey mumbles something sated and incoherent against the pillow as she very quickly falls asleep from the exertion. Ben and Bazine look at each other with knowing eyes and smirks, Ben silently gesturing her out onto the balcony so they can talk. She throws on Rey’s black silk robe as he goes into the living room to fetch his boxer briefs, the decanter of whiskey and two glasses.

The pair of them have a lot to talk about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so depraved please forgive me 🙈


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to "gratuitous smut while I try to figure out an actual plot" 😉
> 
> thanks for all the positive comments about the last chapter, I was quite worried that you all wouldn't like it. I hope you like this one as well!

They both take a seat out on the balcony next to the pool, overlooking the bright lights and muffled sounds from the streets below. He silently pours them each some of the amber liquid, Bazine lifting her glass so they can clink their glasses together before each taking a sip.

“I just want to be clear, she and I aren’t actually married.” he begins, crossing one leg over the other.

“I know.” Bazine muses with a smirk. “She told me all about you, Ben Solo. But don’t worry...your secret’s safe with me.” She chuckles, taking another sip as she looks over the Vegas skyline. 

He furrows his brows slightly. “I feel like you’re talking about more than my occupational choices, Ms. Netal.”

She turns to look at him, setting her glass on the table and leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “I can see it in the way you look at her, how you touch her...you’re completely smitten. And if I was a gambling girl I might even say you love her.”

  
Is he that easy to read? He’s only known this woman for a few hours, how is it that she can see through him so easily? Does that mean Rey knows too? Before he can stammer out a response she continues. “Don't worry, she probably doesn’t know. She’s always been oblivious to that kinda stuff. She just thinks people are being nice and she’ll have no idea how much they love her. That’s why I kissed her the first time, she thought that when I would touch or cuddle I did it because we were best friends...which was only _half_ true. It took a little convincing for her to see how I actually felt.”

“And did you...love her?” he asks, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible. It seems like a silly thing for him to ask, she’s known Rey way longer than he has, not to mention they were in an _actual_ relationship. But he can’t help the annoying pang of curiosity in him. All she can do is smirk and take another sip of her drink.

“Yeah, I did. She brought out the best in me. She took care of me when I was going through some shit but didn’t make me feel weak about it. When we ended things it was completely mutual, knowing that we were better off never losing each other as friends.” She pauses for a moment, looking away wistfully. “I’ll always love her...but not in a way you should be worried about.” 

“I don’t have any claim over her. She’s her own person, and I would always want her to do what makes her happy. I don’t even think she even likes me like that.” Ben points out.

“That’s where you’re wrong, hotshot.” she chuckles, pointing her finger at him from the hand holding the glass. “You didn’t see the way she talked about you, that shy little blush on her cheeks when she told me you two had slept together. But she has always put work first, never wanting to compromise a mission over feelings. So if you really like her, you have to be patient. Keep her close, but don’t suffocate her. Let her know that you’re serious, and always be ready to prove it if she has doubts.”

“That’s good advice. Thank you.”

“I aim to please.” she shrugs with a smile before standing. “Tonight’s been really fun, but I’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow. I told Rey I’d let her know what info I find out from my connection so I can help with the plot. I hope you don’t mind that I’m third wheeling you two on this one.” They both can’t help but laugh, clinking their glasses together one last time as they down what’s left of their drinks before heading back inside. Bazine changes back into her clothes before pressing one quick kiss to Rey’s forehead, then letting Ben escort her out. 

When it’s just the two of them again, Ben crawls under the covers next to Rey and smiles as she stirs and mumbles to herself.

“Ben?” she mumbles lazily, unable to open her eyes.

“Yes, sweetheart. I’m right here..” he whispers back, kissing her cheek and pulling her into his side. She seems to relax at the contact, smacking her lips together and curling into him. It’s the most content he’s felt as he traces soft lines across her skin, allowing the feeling to lull him to sleep.

-

“I didn’t think that mob bosses were into pool parties.” Rey grumbles as she fiddles with the tie on her wrap dress.

“They aren’t, it’s just for appearances. Plus they funnel so much money into these places, it's just the hotel owners way of saying thank you.” he replies, keeping his eyes forward as they make it up the elevator. “Nothing shows appreciation more than a couple of private cabanas and bottle service.” She lets out a short laugh, the doors opening to reveal the rooftop of Drai’s Beachclub.

There are several pools and about a hundred people enjoying the music playing under the hot Las Vegas sun. Ben keeps Rey close as they walk along the pool's edge to the cluster of private cabanas. When they enter, Hux is already in one of them, dressed in all black beach-casual attire and dark sunglasses. Some of the other men from that night at dinner are present too, but she doesn’t remember any of their names.

Her mind was definitely _preoccupied_ that night.

“Ah! The Ren’s are here!” Hux beams, clapping his hands together as he greets them. “Mrs. Ren, you continue to baffle me with how a gorgeous creature like you ended up with a man like him.”

“You’re quite the charmer, Mr. Hux!” Rey giggles, putting on her best innocent trophy wife voice. “It’s every day where I’m the lucky one, isn’t that right darling?”

Ben’s lips are in a tight line as he nods his head, his hand squeezing her hip for a moment. They exchange pleasantries with the other men, who are drinking and trying to cajole the pretty waitresses who continue to bring them drinks. 

“Ren. Boss wants to see you.” a strange man says as he approaches from another cabana. 

“What? He never comes to these things.” Ben replies, trying to quell any shock in his voice. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart--”

“Her too.” the man cuts in. Ben blanches for a moment but nods his head, taking Rey’s hand and escorting her a few feet away to the next cabana.

“Snoke?” Rey whispers, her heart beating out of her chest.

“Yes. Play it cool and don’t speak unless spoken to.” he instructs through gritted teeth. The curtain opens and an older man with icy cold eyes and a wicked smile is leaning back in a chair with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Ah, Kylo my boy. You’ve made it.” Snoke says, his voice dripping with power. He stands up and approaches them, Ben tensing slightly. “Ah...the girl I’ve heard so much about.”

“Sir, this is my wife, Kira. Kira, this is Mr. Snoke.”

“A pleasure.” she responds curtly, taking her hand for him to shake. He does, adding his other hand on top of hers in a demonstration of dominance.

“A pleasure, indeed.” Snoke replies with a smirk. “I have to admit I was rather surprised to hear that my young apprentice had taken a wife. I had always stressed the triviality of such attachments. But I suppose…” he pauses to give her a knowing shrug “...the heart wants what the heart wants. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, sir.” Rey replies, keeping herself calm and collected.

“Excellent. Now, Ren we need to discuss the--”

“ _Yes_ , sir. Of course.” he blurts out hastily, before turning to Rey. “ _Darling_ , why don’t you go and I’ll come meet you in a bit. Just need to talk about some business with Mr. Snoke.”

Rey tries not to show the angry surprise on her face. Why is he kicking her out? Aren’t they supposed to be a team on this? What if he needs backup? Before Snoke can see the defiance on her face, she nods and squeezes his hand, taking her leave from the cabana with a sigh she didn’t know she was holding.

Not knowing anyone from First Order, she decides to take a dip in one of the more empty pools, peeling off her wrap dress to reveal her neon pink bikini. Yes, it was a lot more ostentatious than Rey would go for, but as Kira she thinks it fits the role of rich trophy wife to a mob boss. Throwing on a pair of sunglasses and ruffling up her hair she steps into the pool, hissing slightly at the cool temperature. She’s content with just leaning against the wall and floating around, wanting to keep things discreet and not bring on any attention to herself. Unfortunately being a pretty half-naked young woman in a pool by herself is enough to do that on it’s own, a handful of guys heading in her direction.

“Hey, babygirl. We’re about to play some volleyball, you in?” one of the guys with tattoos and slicked back hair says with a wicked smile.

She shakes her head. “No, thank you.”

“Oh c’mon, toots. You’re all here by yourself, and we don’t bite. Unless you like it.” the next one jeers with a wink. She’s glad that she’s submerged everything under her neck in the water so they can’t ogle her body, but she still gets the creepy vibes that she wants no part of.

“I’m just waiting for my husband.” she claims confidently. It’s not exactly a lie.

“Husband, huh?” the first says with a low whistle, peering at her from above his sunglasses. He inches just a bit closer to her in the water, Rey quickly feeling trapped against the wall with nowhere to go. Not that she couldn’t kick this guys ass in ten seconds flat, but it would defeat the purpose of not wanting to draw attention. “If I had a sexy little thing like you, I’d never let you outta my sight…”

“ _Sweetheart_.” a deep voice calls out. Rey quickly turns and looks up to see Ben standing over them, causing a shadow by his massive frame. “Is there a problem here, gentlemen?”

Their faces drop as they slowly begin to back away. “No, sir. No problem at all. Just keepin’ ya girl company until you came back. Have a nice day, miss.” And with that they quickly swim away, leaving Rey stand up in the water more confidently. It doesn’t last for long when she feels two arms tuck under hers, effectively lifting her out of the water. She cries out in indignation, Ben putting his hand on the small of her back and practically shoving her to their empty cabana.

“What the hell were you thinking? You can’t just be by yourself in these kinda places. Those guys--”

“Are a dime a dozen no matter where I go or what I’m wearing!” she interrupts, crossing her arms over her chest. “You can’t protect me from everything, nor should you. You’re the one who left me alone to talk to Snoke! What the hell was up with that anyway?”

“What--”

“You kicked me out like I was some dopey little housewife that didn’t need to be there! Newsflash, I _do_ need to be there! We’re partners on this, Ben! You can’t just kick me out so you can be the big hero!”

“What? _Fuck_ , that’s not what I was doing!” he snaps harshly before taking pause. He sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Snoke was gonna talk about a job he wants me to do, separate from all this. I...I didn’t want you to hear the kinda shit I have to do. What I’ve done while working under him. I thought it would change your mind about me, make you hate me…”

“Ben.” she sighs, putting her hand on his chest. “I know you did what you had to do. You’re no saint, but you also don’t believe in what you did to get in. That would never change my opinion of you. But you also have to trust me enough to make that decision on my own.”

“ _Shit_...you’re right.” he sighs, stepping closer to take her upper arms. “I’m sorry, Rey. I’m sorry for kicking you out, and then putting you in that position with those guys. I just...I…” he cuts himself off looking dreamily into Rey’s eyes. Rey gets equally captivated in his, the feeling of his hands against her wet skin, the close proximity in this secluded cabana, it’s all too much to avoid what happens next.

No one knows who kisses who first, but it’s happening regardless. It’s messy and passionate, little moans escaping the back of Rey’s throat as Ben’s hands skate across Rey’s skin. She squeaks when he spins her around, her back flat against his chest as his hand rests at the base of her throat. Her chest heaves as he slides his free hand down her body, skimming her breasts through the thin bikini before reaching right below her belly button.

“Do you want me to stop?” he murmurs as he mouths lazily against her neck. Her rational mind screams _yes_ but that gets pushed straight into the pool by the part of her mind that needs him. She shakes her head, and he nips at her shoulder while pulling her bikini bottoms to the side. “Oh fuck, sweetheart. You’re already wet for me, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_...Ben, please…” she groans, her eyes squeezing shut as he swipes his fingers across her clit to gather the wetness. She’s so pent up this might not take any time at all, her body shuddering when both of his fingers plunge into her wet heat. His thumb circles her clit while his two fingers pump in and out of her, the hand at her throat moving to pull one of her bikini cups down to pinch her nipple. She moans, nearly doubled over as he keeps himself pressed behind her, his erection heavily resting on her lower back.

“You gotta be quiet, baby. Can’t let all those guys know what a bad girl you are, huh? My pretty little wife get fucked on her husband's fingers for anyone to hear.” 

She comes without warning, her body convulsing as it rides the waves of pleasure from Ben’s fingers. It's almost too much the way it hits her, Rey's jaw clenched down hard enough to prevent any audible sounds of pleasure escaping her or the cabana. She eventually slumps over, Ben sitting her down on one of the couches, carefully handing her a water bottle that she desperately chugs down.

“I’m gonna make up some excuse to get us outta here.” he says, running a hand through his hair. He heads to the opening flap of the cabana before turning back to look at her. “We’ve got a lot to talk about, _Kira_.”


	10. Chapter 10

The ride back to the penthouse is a quiet one, Rey picking at some loose string on her dress to keep her distracted. Eyes trained to the intricate buildings on either side of Las Vegas Blvd, she tries not to think about who's sitting next to her probably doing the exact same thing. Her mind has been spinning since he said there’s a lot for them to talk about, and even more so when she knows exactly what he means. They've been unable to quell the intense physical attraction between them, but it was less complicated when it was just sex. Over the past few days, she's gotten to see a softer more intimate side of Ben Solo, and it scares her just how quickly her feelings developed. His have been a bit more obvious but it doesn't make it easier for her to come to terms with. They’ve been dancing around the subject for far too long, and it’s something they both can no longer ignore.

_Fuck_ , there’s really no going back from this. 

They’ve slept together more than once now, so she can no longer use the excuse of getting it out of their systems. She really likes fucking Ben, but there’s also something more to him she’s starting to realize. The way he watches her, the crinkle in his eyes when he laughs, how he uses any excuse to touch her or say beautiful things in her ear. She’s never had that kind of attentive behavior before, even from Bazine. It feels wholly different, and she has no idea what to make of it. And then you throw in the mix of their mission and it complicates things even further.

He must feel her tense up at her conflicting thoughts as they ride up the elevator. As soon as he slides the key card through the door and shuts it behind them, they both slump onto the couch. They let out matching signs, Rey tucking her legs under her as she turns to face him. 

He sighs, sitting up to lean against the couch. “Okay...let’s talk.”

“About what?” she asks, feigning innocence. Maybe if he starts first--

“Rey, I know you’re not dumb. You know what I’m talking about.” His voice is firm, but the inflection is soft. He’s gently coaxing her to say what they both know she’s been trying to avoid all this time.

“I...I don’t know what _this_ is...between us.” she confesses quickly. “I don’t know if it’s just because we’re working together and it’s convenient, or you just need me to keep your bed warm at night until someone else--”

“ _Rey_.” he says firmly, but not angrily. He rests his hand on her thigh, the feeling instantly soothing her anxiety. “When have I ever made you think that you were just some mindless hookup to me?”

“I…” she stutters, trying to think. It’s quick for her to see that nothing sticks out, so she snaps her mouth shut and looks down at her lap.

“Rey, _sweetheart_ , please listen.” he takes her shoulders so she can face him fully. “I know how things started for us, but you have to see how much I care about you. How much I want to cherish you. This means a lot to me... _you_ mean a lot to me.” 

“ _Ben_.” she whispers, shaking her head. “I don’t know what to say…” 

His thumb gently brushes across her cheek. “Tell me you don’t want this. Just say the word and we can go back to just being partners on this mission and...I’ll back off for good.”

Her breath hitches at the prospect. Not having his kisses or smirks or touches across her skin. Not feeling him fill her up as he gives her insurmountable pleasure, whispering sweet nothings in the shell of her ear as he fucks into her. Not waking up in the morning to the warmth of his arms, the soft tendrils of his hair tickling her neck. It’s too much to bear, in so little time she’s already grown attached to him. Like she can’t be without him. Her throat can’t form the words, so all she can do is kiss him, running her fingers through his hair as he groans in pleasure. 

It seems to be a sufficient answer, Ben slowly deepening the kiss as they relax into the feeling of each other. A promise of something neither of them are quite sure of yet. She wiggles into his lap to straddle him, her hips slowly grinding over their clothes. He grabs her by the waist to halt her movements, a look of confusion on her face. 

“Let me take care of you, Rey. Is that okay?” he says softly. She nods unsure of what his intentions are, but those questions are quickly answered when he lifts her up and carries her to the bathroom. She giggles when he sets her feet down on the cool marble, starting up the massive glass shower and slowly stripping off their clothes. The shower itself is plenty spacious, even a large marble block for them to sit on if needed. The hot water streams down onto her hair and down her body, relieving some of the tension of her sore muscles. She gets lost in the feeling of him lathering shampoo in her hair, his fingertips dragging deliciously across her scalp.

“Mmmmm…” she mutters, leaning back into his chest as he rinses her hair. He then takes a handful of body wash and begins gently rubbing it across her skin, starting at her shoulders, down her arms, across her belly and then back up to her breasts. His slippery hands glide across her nipples effortlessly, Rey biting back a moan as her eyes flutter shut. His chest is firmly pressed to her back as he continues to massage the supple skin.

“You’re so good, Rey. So beautiful, strong... _powerful_.” he whispers. “But you also work too hard, put too much pressure on yourself to be perfect. I need you to know that it’s okay to let someone take care of you sometimes. I want to be that someone for you, Rey. _Please_ let me.” One of his hands slides down her belly to the apex of her thighs, gently parting her folds with one finger. 

“ _Yes_ …” she breathes, completely consumed with every part of him. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes...I want you.” she whispers, gasping when a single finger begins to swirl around her clit. One of her arms reaches back to grab the nape of his neck as she grinds into the erection pressed against her back. He groans and bends them both slightly forward, kissing her neck messily. His hard cock slots between her parted legs, the extra stimulation causing her moans to echo off the marble walls.

“ _Fuck_...you’re a dream.” he mutters, sliding himself against her as he inserts two fingers into her wet heat. She moans even louder and it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, spurring him on more as he continues to finger her.

“ _Ben_. _Please_...show me how you’d take care of me.” Her fingers laced in his hair gently tug to urge him on, and it seems to be the catalyst to spin her around and kiss her. Taking Rey by the waist, Ben sits down on the marble bench and places her in his lap hovering over his cock. She wastes no time sinking down on him, both of their mouths opening in a silent plea. His hands roam around her back and ass as she bounces in his lap, the warm spray of water continuing to fall on them. He licks her from shoulder to jaw, sucking a bruise onto her throat as she pants above him. 

“You’re so perfect, baby. You take me so well. Are you going to come on my cock?” he grits out against her skin.

“Yes, Ben. _Fuck_...touch me. I’m so close.” she whimpers, Ben immediately taking his thumb to her clit. He needs to feel that addictive feeling of her pussy pulsing all around him, and he soon gets his wish. She cries out, biting his shoulder as her cunt flutters around him. Ben continues to piston up into her, following with his own release just seconds later. 

It’s silent for a few moments as they regain their breathing, Rey reaching up to push his wet hair back from his face with a giggle. He smiles back, pressing a quick kiss to her nose and pulling her off him to stand on wobbly legs. He continues to sit as he grabs a washcloth and runs it across her belly and cunt. She winces momentarily from the sensitivity, Ben preening with approval when he sees a mix of their spend seeping down her thighs and down the drain. When he looks back up to meet her eyes there’s something there he hadn’t noticed before. It could’ve been because it didn’t exist or it had been too hidden away. But now it was as clear as day, sparkling through her hazel eyes.

Hope.

-

“What did Snoke want to talk to you about in the cabana? The job he wants you to do?” Rey asks quietly. It’s been over an hour since the shower, the time after admitting their feelings spent drying each other off, sharing sweet kisses and crawling into bed. The two of them lay naked under the covers as the sun sets out the window, Rey’s finger tracing lazy circles on his chest. 

“He wants...he wants me to kill my father.” Ben sighs, staring up at the ceiling. Rey tenses, shifting from her spot curled under his arm to sit up and look at him. 

“ _Ben_.” she whispers forlornly.

“Of course I’m not...I _can’t._ ” His voice cracks slightly as he turns his head to face her. Rey’s hand finds its way into his hair, gently massaging the side of his head in an attempt to soothe him. “He thinks it will be the final step in proving that I could one day lead the First Order. That I will have taken out any weakness of my past life…”

“You’re not weak, Ben. You’re the strongest man I know.” she replies, cupping his cheek and leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

“It’s just...I don’t know what life will be like after this. I’ve had to do a lot of bad things, I’ve spent years angry and dark and...I don’t know. Sometimes I dream about the simple life; a house, a wife, maybe a couple of kids.”

“I didn’t really peg you for the settling down kinda guy.” she smirks. He turns his head to look at her with amusement.

“Well I think we have a pretty long track record of you not knowing who I really am, dontcha think?” They laugh softly together, Rey blushing slightly with embarrassment. 

His arm curls over her to bring her back down to him, Rey’s head resting on his rising and falling chest. “We’ll stop him, I promise you.”

“My hero.” he muses playfully with a chuckle. She scoffs and lightly smacks his arm, the rumble of laughter in his chest vibrating against his cheek. They lay in comfortable silence for a while, Ben interlacing his fingers with hers and pressing a kiss to the top of her hand. She feels a kind of warmth and security that she has never felt before. 

As soon as the sated warmth started to put a weight on her eyelids, the loud ringing of a cellphone from the other room snaps them out of their trance. She recognizes it as Ben’s phone, Ben groaning loudly before throwing off the covers and padding to get it while naked. Rey giggles to herself watching him, cuddling further into the duvet as she tries to hear who it is. Ben’s voice is low as he speaks, and it's only a few minutes before he returns with his phone in his hand.

“What is it?” she asks, sitting up with the duvet covering her chest.

Before he can say anything, she gets a ping from her phone. It’s a text from Bazine that’s short, sweet and to the point.

_Tomorrow. Caesars Palace. It’s going down._

She looks up at Ben with disbelief, and he only offers her a solemn nod. 

“We’ve got a lot of work to do.” he utters, throwing on a pair of sweatpants as he tosses her one of his shirts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy this short and smutty and feel-filled chapter! please let me know what you think in the comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally have a final chapter count! 
> 
> also, i've created a new manip that kinda makes me think of a movie poster so hope you like it 😊
> 
> please let me know your thoughts in the comments, I hope you like this chapter!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50968434301/in/dateposted/)

“So, wait, run it by me again. _Slower_.” Rey asks, sitting on the couch in their living room with one of her black silk robes around her. Ben has thrown on a pair of grey joggers and a white t-shirt, pacing back and forth as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Okay, so...Snoke has his hands in a bunch of the hotels around the Strip. But he has the most stake at Caesars Palace because it’s owned by his old friend and business partner, Sheev Palpatine. Palpatine has been the money behind the laundering scheme, with upwards of $10 million in high quality counterfeits that he plans to circulate through the casino tomorrow night.”

“What’s happening tomorrow night?”

“It’s the hotel’s 50th anniversary this weekend, so the hotel has been drumming up a lot of big money buzz with lotteries, high stakes poker tournaments, the whole nine yards. They’re going to use all the people coming in tomorrow night as the perfect disguise to launder the $10 million in counterfeits for clean untraceable money.”

“Fuck.” Rey breathes, shaking her head. “So what’s the plan?”

“That’s the tricky part.” he sighs, flopping onto the couch with a chuckle. “Obviously we’re gonna be there because I’m First Order, we’re all basically overseeing the operation and making sure all the money gets filtered through. The way we’re gonna catch them is by gathering evidence from the counterfeit print plates they’ll have. Obviously now that we have Baz and the FBI involved we’re gonna have to be careful.”

“Yeah, look like we’re in with the First Order but not let them get away with it.”

“Exactly.” he says, taking her by the waist and pulling her into his lap. “Now...all you gotta do is find a new pretty dress to wear tomorrow.” He coos sweetly and somewhat sarcastically, kissing her pulsepoint as Rey playfully smacks his arm. 

“Oh, _great_. I gotta do this whole operation in _heels_.” she grimaces, Ben laughing into the crook of her neck. “Any requests?” she quips, raising her eyebrow when he looks back up.

“The thigh holster.” he whispers with a smirk, pulling her in for a searing kiss that she can’t help but smile into.

-

Rey rummages through the clothing racks of one of the fancy designer boutiques in the shops downstairs, trying to find something that will be both fashionable and functional for the night ahead. She’s already starting to feel a little overwhelmed at what will be going down tonight, the jitters of her first huge mission underway. There’s a small insignificant part of her that at times completely forgot she was on an undercover mission, instead just merely on a vacation from reality with Ben. 

She shakes her head to herself when she realizes just how much their dynamic has changed in such a short period of time. She hated him before she even knew him, was thrust into this operation with his snarky and irritating attitude, felt an undeniable physical attraction to him that's slowly built into something way more intimate than just sex. Just when they’ve finally found some kind of resolution to whatever they are, she gets slapped back into the reality of why they’re even here. As much as she cares for him she also can’t let it distract from their goal, can’t let her personal feelings get in the way of what needs to be done.

“Miss? Are you finding everything alright?” a bright voice says from behind her, snapping Rey out of her thoughts. She spins around to meet the forced smile of a blonde sales associate, eyeing her intently.

“I’m okay, thank you.” Rey manages to say. Pulling the simple red silk gown off the rack. “I think I’ll take this.”

“Ma’am, that dress is $5,000.” she replies curtly, her smile twisting into something more condescending. Rey blinks at the woman quickly before remembering her own appearance; she’s wearing the regular clothes she packed for herself today, a simple pair of jeans and an off-shoulder blouse. Of course it looks more department store than designer, but she hates this woman's assumptions and intends to right them.

“Oh, I’m well aware...Sandy.” Rey quips back, squinting at the girls name tag. “My husband just told me to charge whatever I want to our room.”

“Of course, ma’am. I'll just need to confirm.” she responds, gritting her teeth with a fake smile. “And what room would that be?” 

“The Grand Lakeview Suite.”

The girl’s eyes widen instantly, her mouth gaping open for a moment before they’re interrupted.

“Mrs. Ren! I didn’t know you’d be here today!” Din Djarin says excitedly, walking in from the front of the store. Rey’s smirk turns positively devilish as she exchanges polite cheek kisses with the man.

“Din! It’s so lovely to see you, darling!" Rey exclaims sweetly. "Yes, Mr. Ren and I are going to Caesars Palace tonight for the big anniversary festivities! He told me to pick something pretty, but now I know I should’ve just called you.”

“Nonsense! You’ve picked an excellent choice, don’t you think, Sandy?” Din replies, the two of them turning to see the girl's confused shock.

“You...you’re married to Kylo Ren?”

“Don’t you know?” Din challenges playfully. “Mrs. Kira Ren has been our special guest this week! I was lucky enough to help her with a whole new wardrobe when they arrived!”

“I…I had no idea…”

“Listen, Din. Now that I’m thinking about it, I think this dress looks a little too... _basic_.” Rey muses, tapping her finger to her lower lip. “Do you think you could do me a favor and take me somewhere with a dress that’s more my style? Maybe even some shoes, jewelry and a new handbag too? I just _really_ wanna make my husband happy.”

“It would be my honor, Kira. Let us go then.” he smiles, offering his arm for her to hook hers too. Before they begin to walk away, Rey pauses and turns back to the sales associate who’s practically shrinking by the second. 

“Oh, thanks for telling me about the price, Sandy.” she says innocently to the poor girl, batting her eyelashes in the process. “It would’ve been a real shame if I had spent so little on something like _that_. Be a doll and put it back for me, won’t you?”

“Yes...yes, Mrs. Ren.” Sandy stutters, completely frozen in place as Rey vindictively saunters out of the store with a smirk on her face. 

-

Flocks of well dressed people make their way in and out of Caesars Palace, the anniversary festivities well underway. Every table has high stakes buy-ins, dancers are hanging from the ceiling on ropes and the alcohol is flowing to keep it all alive. Rey is hooked onto Ben’s arm as they slowly make their way through the casino, silent observers to everything that surrounds them. She smiles to herself when she remembers the awestruck look on his face when she emerged from their room in her skintight black silk gown with quite possibly the highest slit known to man. Words evaded him completely as she did a little spin in the dress, the back nowhere to be seen as it exposed her taut muscles. Her thigh holster is on the concealed leg, but even just knowing that she’s wearing it makes Ben’s pants just a size too small. 

“God...the amount of money circulating through this place.” Rey mutters softly as they make their way towards the middle of the casino. There’s a large stage that everyone seems to be gathered around, the music quieting and the lights going dim as a spotlight shines on an older white man dressed in a simple black suit.

“That’s Palpatine.” Ben whispers to her as they find a spot in the crowd to observe whatever speech will be made. He takes her waist and holds her close, and without preamble she rests her head gently on his shoulder.

“Welcome one and all to our 50th Grand Opening Anniversary!” Palpatine announces to the claps and cheers of the audience. “Here at Caesars Palace, we say that everyone’s a winner! So without further ado, let the winning begin!” Small indoor fireworks and sparklers go off behind him as the crowd _oohs_ and _ah’s_ from the spectacle, Ben and Rey looking at each other apprehensively at the night ahead of them. 

As the crowd dissipates, they begin to walk around the casino to observe everything. They run into a few First Order men surveying the area, Ben offering them an acknowledging nod as he holds Rey closer to his side. Rich patrons dressed in furs and jewels litter the craps, poker, roulette and blackjack tables, all screaming with excitement when they win. Women in scantily-clad outfits carry drink trays to guests, hoping that the flow of alcohol will also help the flow of money being spent. Bright flashing lights and slot machine beeps mix in with cacophony of sounds filling the casino as Ben and Rey stumble upon a small lounge with couples dancing to soft jazz music. He silently pulls her into the mix, taking her waist as they slowly sway together.

“Was this all a ruse to get me to dance with you?” she smirks, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close. 

“More like a chance for me to hold you close in this fucking dress.” he smirks against the shell of her ear, the timbre in his voice sending shivers down her spine. For a moment she can just pretend that they’re just another rich couple enjoying a night out on the town, dancing in each other's arms without a care in the world. But the reality of their situation hits her fast, her body going stiff with realization. 

“So, what’s the plan?” she asks, surveying the area discreetly for any tell tale signs.

“See those carts they’re wheeling into the back?” he says, nudging his head off to their side. Rey sees two men dressed in all black pushing a big metal cart with padlocks on it. “Those are holding the counterfeit plates. Snoke never let us near them, but I think if I can break in and take some, I can turn them over to Baz and the FBI as evidence.”

“That sounds dangerous, Ben.” Rey sighs, looking over his shoulder. “How are you gonna get past the guards?”

“That’s where you come in, sweetheart.” he smirks with a devilish grin, spinning her slowly as his hand finds purchase on her lower back. “You are going to be the perfect distraction at the high stakes poker table, not unlike that night I found you drunk in the hotel casino.”

Rey’s cheeks flush pink with embarrassment when she recalls how much of a messy drunk she was, whooping and hollering as she collected her winnings. She must’ve caught the attention of the casino security, so maybe if she just played it up a little she could easily get them all on her trail with enough time for Ben to slip through the back. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” she mutters. Before she can pull away he pulls her flush against his chest, tucking her hair behind her ear. She’s about to lean into his touch when she feels something prodding her, realizing that he’s sticking an earpiece for them to communicate. She gives him a silent nod of confirmation before reaching up to slant her lips over his, her hand threading into his hair as his grip tightens around her waist. There’s a passionate melancholy shared through this kiss, a promise that they will make it together on the other side of this.

“Rey.” he breathes against her lips. “I...”

“I know.” she whispers, her eyes fluttering open to meet his. She slowly extracts herself from him, the last thing holding them together is their fingertips before she disappears into the crowd without a second glance. Her heart grows heavier with every step she takes, but she lets out a deep breath and squares her shoulders.

_Let’s finish this._


	12. Chapter 12

The sterile service hallways of Caesars Palace feels too clean, too perfect...it makes no sense that filth and scum occupy them too easily. He was able to make his way in without issue, a lot of the guards distracted by Rey loudly and excitedly making a scene at one of the far off poker tables. He smirks to himself at his beautiful girl capturing everyone with her charm and wits, while also probably robbing them blind with her cunning skills. 

The few First Order members that are overseeing the money counts in the backroom offer him a nod of greeting, all of them way lower than his station to even question what he’s doing there. The higher members of the First Order were tasked with simply being amongst the crowd as wealthy patrons, ensuring control and decorum while the lackeys kept the counts of money flowing. He enters one of the counting rooms, no one batting an eyelash to his presence as they continue their work; he wonders if this room has the real money or counterfeits, he’s not surprised at just how difficult it is to distinguish them. Going through a door on the other side of the room, there’s significantly less people but a lot more of those metal containers that he saw being wheeled around. 

Ducking around to the side of one where he can’t be seen, he finds the security pad and begins trying to unlock it. It requires a numeric code, and he begins typing as many relevant codes that he can think of from his time in the First Order. All of them fail, and he growls in frustration that it will be much more difficult to obtain them. By the time he feels a strange presence behind him, a fist collides with his face and the world goes dark.

-

“C’mon then!” Rey cajols loudly, holding her cards close as she teases the player across from her. He’s been silent this entire round, but she doesn’t let that stop her from jostling him a bit in order to keep appearances. She had slapped a stack of hundred dollar bills on one of the high stakes poker tables, the dealer giving her a doubtful look and a few condescending remarks before he handed her her chips. She began to make a scene saying that he was attempting to be prejudiced to her since she was a woman, and a woman should be treated with the same respect as a man at a high stakes table. The dealer was flushed and attempted to backtrack his prejudice, and the whole affair caught enough security guards attention in her direction. She watched Ben disappear into the back service hallways about fifteen minutes ago, and has been successful in keeping security’s watchful eye on her ever since. “You think you’ve got something in that river card that can beat me? I bet you won’t double your wager!”

The man lets out an annoyed gruff, refusing to be bested by the young loud woman. He tosses about $200 worth of chips into the pot with a raised brow, Rey matching him with a sip of champagne between her lips. The dealer draws the river, an eight of hearts. Rey slaps her cards on the table, revealing her winning hand as the crowd around her cheers with gusto. The man throws his cards in annoyance as Rey collects her pot with haste, boasting about $1,000 in winning chips. 

Everyone continues to offer their congratulations to her as she makes taunting playful comments to the players around her, watching the few security personnel who are taking a keen interest in her game. If she continues this for a while longer it should give Ben enough time to get what he needs, although she’s a bit surprised she hasn’t heard anything from her earpiece yet. 

“Alright now, who’s ready to get their ass kicked?” Rey yells with glee, shuffling a stack of chips in her hand as she surveys the crowd. “Gretchen, I know you’ve had your eye on this game, sweetheart! Let’s go!”

-

Ben wakes up with a startled gasp, restricted in movement when he realizes he’s cuffed on his knees in the center of a dark room. His head and face hurt like hell, and he can feel the dried blood on his cheek from where he was punched. His eyes steadily come into focus, realizing that there are two figures in front of him and one off to the side. The closest is none other than Hux, and given the smirk on his face he can easily deduce that he was the one who punched him. 

“Wakey wakey, Kylo.” he smirks in a sinister sing-song voice. He slaps his cheek condescendingly like he would a child, Ben snarling for him to get away. All Hux can do is give a deep rumbling chuckle before turning away to the other figure that sits on the far end of the room. “Didn’t I tell you, Supreme Leader? Ren was caught trying to access the plates, thus confirming my suspicions of his allegiance to the First Order.”

“I see.” Snoke remarks stoically, knitting his hands together over the large mahogany desk. “It’s amazing what a few metal plates and the most gorgeous FBI agent can do to make your dreams come true, isn’t it boy?” It’s when his icy gaze flits over to the side does Ben now see Bazine sitting on the couch, her form draped in a slinky gold dress. He grits his teeth at her betrayal, his heart breaking at the thought of Rey finding out, hurt and anger in her fierce hazel eyes. She looks through him, making no motion to acknowledge his presence any more than she has to. As Snoke whispers something to one of the men looking at the security footage, he realizes his hands have been bound in front of him instead of behind his back. There is also a large window overlooking the casino floor, clearly blacked out on one side as other members of the First Order stand guard in front of it.

“Supreme Leader, Palpatine is here.” Thanisson remarks from the door. Snoke beckons him in with a silent nod, the other older man coming into view.

“Mr. Snoke, I’m just going to make this quick.” Palpatine begins, ever the businessman. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut our deal short.”

“I see.” Snoke muses. “And what of my plates?”

“I think it’s best that I hold onto those.” Palpatine remarks, casually flashing the gun attached to his hip in the process. “Surely you understand.”

The devious smile doesn’t leave Snoke’s face, in fact he begins to chuckle as he strides over to Palpatine. The clicking of his shoes on the floor is the only sound in the room as he steps in front of him. It happens all too quickly and the next thing Ben knows there’s a knife lodged in Palpatine’s chest. The older man chokes out a cry, his eyes wide as saucers as Snoke gives him a condescending pat on the shoulder before his body crumples to the floor. Datoo and Thanisson waste no time dragging Palpatine’s dead body out, Snoke returning to his seat with nonchalance.

“It is so difficult to find a partner that is trustworthy and loyal. Wouldn’t you agree, Ren?” Snoke’s voice drips with hidden knowledge, like he’s aware of exactly what Ben’s been up to. Ben refuses to respond, but all Snoke does is chuckle as he swirls his glass of scotch. “The trouble with partners is...they _die_.” His gaze moves back to the security camera footage in the corner, Ben narrowing his eyes to be able to see a slightly grainy black and white glimpse of Rey. Her smile is bright and infectious, hoards of people taking in her captivating energy. He’s mildly surprised by just how many chips she has in front of her, impressed by his little undercover wife. He then realizes with haste that Ben’s betrayal only opens up the door to Rey’s true identity. “Now...about the girl.” 

-

Rey is on a roll.

She doesn’t even know how many chips she has in front of her, but it might be greater than her entire net worth previous to tonight. The crowds that surrounded her table cheer her on with enthusiasm as she wins round after round, seasoned poker players grimacing in annoyance at this unknown girl. The security has also kept their eyes closely on her but nothing seems to indicate any foul play, just sheer dumb luck. Ben’s whereabouts play heavily in the back of her mind as the river card is laid in front of her. A full house.

“ _Woo_! Would you look at that!” she squeals, slapping her cards on the table to the roars of excitement from the crowd around her. The dealer and security guards in the area scowl again at her overt display of elation as she gives high fives to all in her vicinity. She scoops up her earnings, at least ten thousand dollars. Rey knows this is getting out of hand, albeit her excitement, so she politely yet loudly lets the dealer know that she’s ready to cash out her earnings. The security guards help load up her extensive amount of chips into one of the safe boxes as she says her goodbyes to the acquaintances she’s made at the table, all of them bummed out that they won’t get to watch her play anymore. As the chips are being counted, her gaze flits over to the large window overlooking the casino floor. It’s completely blacked out on her side, but she can’t help but think that there’s something going on behind the glass.

-

“It didn’t have to be like this.” Snoke states coldly in front of Ben. Ben looks up at him with angry disgust but says nothing in response. “But you know how it is...like father, like son.”

That makes Ben snap, jostling in his restraints as he tries to get to Snoke. To do what, he doesn’t know, but he’s quickly restrained by Rodinon and Unamo while Snoke chuckles with an evil grin. He turns around over to Bazine, Snoke taking her by the hand to stand her up from the couch. They politely kiss cheeks, and her eyes lock onto Ben’s briefly. He then walks over to Hux and claps a hand to his shoulder.

“I trust you can handle things from here.” he mutters with a smirk. Hux nods, his eyes not leaving Ben as Snoke makes his departure. Ben growls as he attempts to free himself from the restraints to no avail, the door clicking behind them as Snoke leaves with a few First Order members. 

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Hux declares as she begins to crack his knuckles and slowly saunter to Ben. “I’m going to enjoy this, and then I’m gonna find that little slut of yours and _enjoy_ her too.”

Ben’s vision goes red, but before he can do anything a toned leg kicks out and nails Hux square in the jaw. Bazine is in a flurry of movements as she and Hux begin to fight, the adrenaline coursing through Ben like molten lava. Despite his restrained hands, he jumps up and swings his bound arms at whoever is next to him, shoving his knee into a chest and cracking someone's head with his own. It’s a flurry of crashing movement as he and Bazine kick and punch their way through the handful of men in the room, both managing to disarm any of them before they can use their guns. A final roundhouse kick is all Bazine needs to take out Hux before it’s just the two of them left, surrounded by crumpled bodies that they can’t discern are unconscious or dead. Neither matter to them as they turn to look at each other with heaving breaths, Bazine quickly walking over to undo Ben’s restraints. 

“I thought...you betrayed her.” Ben stammers out. An eerie silence falls between them in the moments that feel like hours.

Bazine shakes her head. “I’ve been undercover for months trying to get in Palpatine’s inner circle knowing that it would lead me to Snoke. That’s who my connection is...or _was_.” She lets out a weak chuckle at the reminder that Palpatine died at Snoke’s hand. “I would rather die than betray Rey.” 

Realization hits him in an instant. “ _Rey_. We have to find her.” 


End file.
